All What We Do For Love - Old ver
by IloveIchigo1
Summary: Ichigo 's zoon is bijna jarig, en paar dagen daar voor komt haar grote broer Kaien . Op bezoek en blijft paar dagen, tot de verjaardags feestje wat zal er gebeuren ?
1. Have You Been Good ?

**Story Titel ! : All What We Do For Love**

**Koppels : RenjixIchigo(F) , Ichigo(F)xGrimmjow (Past ) , IchigoxKaien (One-sided)**

**Waar gaat het over : Ichigo 's zoon is bijna jarig, en paar dagen daar voor komt haar grote broer Kaien . Op bezoek en blijft paar dagen, tot de verjaardags feestje wat zal er gebeuren ?**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama , Angst , Incest , Rape , Childabuse , Pregnant & Death **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen, en heb niet graag Yaoi, Yuri, Genderbender of iets anders, lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_Hoe is dit nu gebeurt ? ik kan niet geloven dat het is gebeurt . Ik voelde tranen komen, ze rolde uit mijn ogen . Ze zien nog steeds de gebeurtenissen, de momenten toen mijn wereld kapot ging . Ik hield mijn armen stevig rond me, ik wensde dat ik in mijn man 's armen zat . Warm en veilig ik wil hier weg, ik ben bang ... Zo bang . _

_Ik hoor voetstappen, en keek voorzichtig langs me . En zag Nike sport schoenen, het wit was half gevaagd . En was bedekt in vuil en bloed, het rood glinsterde onder zijn voeten . De persoon bukte zich, en legde zijn hand op mijn hoofd . En aaide me net als of ik een hond ben . " Ben je braaf geweest Ichi-Berry ? " Vroeg hij ik weet niet wat ik moet antwoorde, dus ik keek gewoon in stilte naar hem . " Ben je braaf geweest ? " Vroeg hij nog eens, en ik antwoorde steeds niet terug . Ik voelde dan zijn volle gewicht op mij, en zijn armen hangde slap over mijn schouders . En drukte me tegen de grond aan . " Ben je braaf geweest ? " Vroeg hij nog eens . _

_" Ben je braaf geweest ? " _

_**Waarom ? **_

_" Ben je braaf geweest ? " _

_**Kan iemand me horen ? **_

_" Ben je braaf geweest ? " _

_**Help ... **_

_" Ben je braaf geweest ? " _

_**Help ! **_

_Hij vroeg het keer op keer, nog eens en nog eens . En ik heb hem nooit geantwoord, ik voelde zijn handen onder mijn T-shirt gaan . En zochte mijn Bh toen hij die vond, trokte hij de Bh naar onder . Dat mijn borsten er half uit hangde, en trok dan mijn T-shirt omhoog . _

_Ik keek naar hem in horror, en probeerde van hem los te komen . Maar hij was veel te sterk, ik kreeg hem niet van me af ." Ben je braaf geweest ? " Vroeg hij nog eens, en trokte dan mijn rok uit . En gooide het ergens rond de kamer, ik kneep mijn ogen toe . _

_En wist dat het weer ging gebeuren, het gebeurt alle dagen nu . Ik voelde de pijn en dacht terug aan de moment, toen het allemaal gebeurde en hoe hij mijn leven kapot maakte . _


	2. When The Visit Came

**Dit is een oud fic, sorry als je het niks vind . Maar ben er trots op :P **

* * *

" Mama ! Kon is mij aan het pesten !" Riep Ichigo 's 8 jarige dochter Masaki, ze rende huilend naar haar moeder . Als Kon met een spin in de keuken kwam gerend, Ichigo maakte een snel beweging en nam de spin af . En gooide die buiten . " Mama ! Ik wou het houden !" Zeurde haar 7 jarige zoonje . " Spinnen zijn geen huisdieren ." Zei ze ." Maar ... Hisagi - Sensei 's oudere broer heeft erg veel van hun ." Zeide Kon verder als hij een vinger in zijn neus stak, Ichigo rolde haar ogen en nam zijn vinger uit zijn neus ." Steek geen vingers in je neus, daar krijg je grote neus gaten van ." Zei ze en veegde de snot van Kon 's vinger, en liet hem zijn handen wassen .

" En dat Hisagi-Sensei 's broer een spin als huisdier houd, betekent niet dat jij het mag plus hij is volwassenen ." Zei Ichigo streng als ze verder werkte aan het eten, Kon tuite zijn lippen kwaad tegen elkaar . Masaki giggelde aan de ander kant van haar moeder 's zijde, Kon stak zijn tong uit en Masaki stak de haren ook uit ." Pas op dat de tong niet in het eten valt . " Zei Ichigo als ze de groenten in de pot zette .

" Ja mama ." Zeide Masaki en Kon tegen gelijk, plots hoorde de kinderen de deur open gaan . En zagen hun vader binnen komen ." Hallo iedereen ." Groete hij de kinderen rende naar hun vader, en sprongen op hem Renji begon te lachen ." Wel wel wat heb ik gemist ?"

" Mama gooide mijn huisdier weg ! "Riep Kon .

" Alleen omdat mama zegt dat je geen spinnen mag houden ! " Verdedigde Masaki haar moeder .

" Papa ik wil een spin hebben als huis dier ." Zei Kon .

" Okay laten we eerst naar de speelgoed winkel gaan, dan kun je één uitkiezen voor je verjaardag die op komt ." Zei Renji plagent, Kon werd rood en begon zijn vader te slaan op zijn benen ." Ik wil een echte ! " Renji lachte en tilde Kon op, en gooide hem in de lucht en ving hem weer op . En liep dan naar Ichigo, en kuste haar op de lippen ." Hey ." Zei Renji met een glimlach, Ichigo glimlachte ook en kuste hem terug . Masaki en Kon maakte een 'eeeewww ' geluid, en Kon sprong uit Renji 's armen . Renji rende achter hem aan ." Kom terug hier Monkey-Boy ! " Riep Renji Kon verstopte zich achter de zetel, en Renji sprong op de zetel . En liet zich er over vallen, en lande langs Kon . " Hebbes ! " Riep Renji en nam Kon vast ." Mama ! Mama ! Help me papa kietelt me dood ! " Lachte Kon als Renji heb kietelde, Ichigo kwam met Masaki in de kamer en lachte .

Maar toen plots ging de deur bel, Renji keek vragent op als Ichigo vragent naar hem keek . " Ik ga wel ." Zegt Ichigo ." Nee ik ga . " Zei Renji en beide liepen naar de deur, met hun kinderen achter hun aan . Toen Renji de deur open deed, stond er een man met een breede glimlach . " Yo ! " En deed een peace teken, Kon glimlachte ook en rende naar voren . En sprong in de man 's armen . " Nonkel Kaien ! " Riep hij blij Masaki rende ook naar Kaien, en gaf hem ook een knuffel ." Hello ." Zei Masaki verlegen als ze rode wangen kreeg, Kaien lachte en aaide Masaki op haar hoofd ." Masaki-Chan, Kon-Kun is fijn jullie weer te zien ." Zei Kaien en liet Kon los, en gaf Renji een hand druk .

En glimlachte terwijl Renji een vorseerde glimlach gaf ." Is fijn je weer te zien Schoonbroer Renji ." Zei Kaien ." Mijn genoegen is aan u Kaien ." Zei Renji en lieten elkaars handen los, Kaien zag Ichigo en liep naar haar . En gaf haar een knuffel ." Wel hallo lieve kleine zus ." Zei Kaien en drukte Ichigo steviger tegen zich aan, Ichigo bloosde beetje ." Kaien ! Ik heb u ook gemist, maar he zo lang geleden was het ook weer niet ." Zei ze en knuffelde hem terug , en liet hem los ." Haha sorry ." Zei hij als hij rode wangen kreeg ." Ik heb u zo gemist ." Zei hij ." Okay genoeg chit - chat, wat kom je hier doen Kaien ." Zei Renji als hij beetje lastig naar de scene keek ." Ik kom hier voor paar dagen, en Kon 's verjaardag komt binnenkort op . Dus zou ik met hem en samen met jullie dingen doen ." Renji keek vragent op dat . " Dingen ? Wat voor dingen ?" En ging voor Kaien staan, die niets van Renji 's gedrag op merkte ." Je weet wel Fun ! Naar het park, of de Cinema of ... Weet ik veel maar iets Fun ! "

Kon en Masaki juigde en keken naar Renji voor een ja antwoord, voor dat Renji iets kon zeggen ." Wel het is goed Kaien, ik ga de logeer kamer snel klaar maken ." Zei Ichigo en gaf haar man een uitdrukking van ' Het - Is - Niet - Zo - Erg - Voor - Beetje - Fun ', Renji zuchte en ging naar de woonkamer om Tv te kijken . " Ik wil een Progama kiezen ! " Riep Kon ." Nee ik wil !" Riep Masaki en ze liepen achter hun vader aan, Ichigo en Kaien bleven alleen in de gang ." Maak je zelf maar thuis, grote broer en negeer Renji . Hij heeft diep in zijn hart jou wel erg graag ." Zei Ichigo .

" Echt niet ! " Riep Renji van uit de woon kamer, Kaien en Ichigo sweatdropped ." Is niet erg zus ik zou ook zo jaloers doen, als iemand mijn vrouw zo vast pakt . En sinds ik helemaal niet ben voor zo type van een broer ." Zei Kaien Ichigo lachte nerveus, en ging dan naar de trap ." Ik ga je kamer klaar maken . " Zei Ichigo en liep verder naar boven, ze voelde Kaien 's ogen op haar maar negeerde het . Toen ze boven kwam, begon ze eerst de stof zuiger uit de rommel kast te halen . En liep dan naar de kamer, en begon stof te zuigen . Toen ze klaar was pakte ze proper lakens, toen ze gedaan had . Deed ze de raam open, en liep naar onder naar de woonkamer . Renji en Kaien zaten te kaarten, als de kinderen ruzie maakte over de Tv ." Wij gaven al op over 5 minuten ." Zeide Kaien als hij een kaart legde ." Wat ! Alweer ! " Riep Renji en zuchte als hij Kaien 10 Euro gaf, Ichigo rolde haar ogen ." Jeez weer wedden over geld ? Dat deden jullie veel toen we nog in middelbare school waren . " Renji en Kaien sweatdropped en keken nerveus als ze daar aan terug dachten ." Wel ... Laten we er niet over na denken okay ." Zei Renji als hij de kaarten weg deed, Kaien knikte ja en stond op ." Zijt je al klaar ?" Vroeg hij Ichigo knikte ja ." Dat verwachte ik van mijn kleine zusje, ze is de beste in kamers ordennen ! " Zeide hij en gaf haar een knuffel, ze lachte op de compliment . " Je hebt je koffers bij je ?" Kaien knikte ja en liep dan naar buiten en naar zijn auto, uit zijn auto haalde hij 2 koffers uit .

" Hoe lang verwacht je hier te zijn ? " Vroeg Renji als hij naar de twee grote koffer keek ." 2 of 3 weken als het kan ." Zei Kaien Ichigo en Renji 's monden vielen open, maar Kon en Masaki juigde ." Yaaah ! Nonkel Kaien je moet bij ons komen wonen ! " Riep Kon maar Masaki sloeg op haar broertjes hoofd ." Sukkel ! Nonkel Kaien kan niet bij ons wonen ! Hij is belangrijk bij zijn werk ! Toch Nonkel Kaien ." Zei ze lastig tegen Kon, en dan keek ze zoet lief naar Kaien . " Ja Masaki dat is waar, maar ik vind dat jammer ." Zei hij als hij binnen ging, en zijn koffers voor de trap neer zette ." Anders kon ik hier komen wonen, bij mijn specialen personen ." Masaki bloosde als Kaien glimlachte, en giggelde Kon rolde zijn ogen . " Meisjes ." Mopperde hij, Kaien nam zijn koffers weer op . En liep dan naar boven, en keek dan verward ." Waar was de kamer weer ? " Vroeg hij . " Jullie hebben zitten verbouwen ." Masaki was de trappen bijna op ." Ik zal je wel helpen ! " Zeide ze maar Renji hielde haar tegen .

" Het is links de rechtste deur neem ik aan ." Als hij naar Ichigo keek die ja knikte ." Thanks ." Zei Kaien en ging weg, Renji liet Masaki los die kwaad keek ." Waarom hield je me tegen papa, ik wou nonkel Kaien de weg wijzen ." Zeide ze Renji zuchte en aaide haar hoofd ." Wees toch niet zo rebellig, moet je huis werk niet maken . Ik neem aan dat je rekenen hebt ." Zeide Renji ." Heb ik allang af, Kon is de gene die rekenen niet snapt . Maar hij snapt ook niks ." Zei Masaki lastig en erg kwaad, Ichigo nam haar bij arm ." Masaki ik heb je zo niet opgevoed, om je broertje zo zitten te behandelen ." Zeide Ichigo kwaad ." Maar het is zo, iedereen zegt het op mijn school ! " Zeide Masaki ." Dan moet je broertje beschermen, dat doen de oudste kinderen ze beschermen hun na komelingen ." Zeide Ichigo en liet dan Masaki los, die de trap op rende en haar tong uit stak .

" Nonkel Kaien begrijpt me beter dan jullie ! " Schreeuwde ze en liep dan naar Kaien 's logeer kamer, Ichigo zuchte en aaide Kon 's hoofd ." Negeer je zus Kon, en negeer ook die gemene kinderen ." Kon knikte ja ." Kom Kon dan gaan we je huis werk maken ." Ichigo liep snel de keuken in, als Renji en Kon aan het huis werk begonnen .

De groenten waren goed gestoofd, en bakte dan het vlees . _Kaien houd erg veel van bloed worst_, als Ichigo in de diep vries keek . En zag ze nog pakje zitten, en pakte het en ging het bakken . " Ichigo kan ik je ergens mee helpen ?" Ichigo keek om en zag haar broer bij de deur opening ." Huh ... Wel je kan de tafel dekken als je wilt . " Zegt Ichigo met een glimlach, Kaien knikte ja en begon de glazen en de bestek te nemen ." Heeft Kon leer problemen ?" Vroeg hij ." Huh ? Oh ja hij heeft het erg moeilijk met rekenen blijkaar ." Zeide Ichigo ." Renji helpt hem vaak er mee, en als Renji er niet is dan verschuif ik mijn tijd beetje opzij en kan ik Kon helpen ." Zeide Ichigo in snel tempo, en zette het vlees aan de ander kant toen klaar was . " Oh zal ik hem helpen, sinds ik er toch ben ? Dan hebben jij en Renji tijd voor jullie zelf . " Voorstelde Kaien aan Ichigo ." Dat zou ik heel erg fijn vinden, en Kon zou het ook fijn vinden . " Zei ze met een glimlach, Kaien brachte dan de bestek en glazen aan tafel .

" Nonkel Kaien ! Kom naast mij zitten ! " Zeide Masaki en trok Kaien mee ." Oh maar ik ging eigelijk naast Kon zitten ." Zeide Kaien ." Nee de laatste keer deed je het ook, kom nu bij mij zitten please ! " Smeekte ze Kaien zuchte en ging naast haar zitten, Kon zat naast Renji . En Ichigo besloot dan maar tussen de 2 rijen te zitten, de borden werden op geschept . Na het eten praten ze nog wat ." Hebben jullie morgen geen school ? " Vroeg Kaien als hij op de klok keek ." Awwww Nonkel Kaien ! Ik wil bij u blijven ! " Jammerde Masaki Ichigo stond op, en nam de gapende Kon op ." Renji ruim jij de tafel af ? " Renji knikte ja ." En Kaien kun je me helpen met de kinderen ?" Kaien stond al op en Masaki volgende hem, Ichigo zuchte als ze haar hoofd schudde . _Kinder liefde is zo ellendig _dacht ze en ging de trap op, Masaki deed haar nacht kleedje aan .

En sprong op Kaien ." Vertel me een verhaaltje ." Zeide ze ." Poets eerst je tanden Masaki ." Zeide Ichigo ." Maar ik wil de verhaal horen ! " Zeide Masaki ." Kom Masaki poets snel je tanden , ik zal zo snel nergens zijn ." Zeide Kaien Masaki keek eerst onzeker, maar ging toch haar tanden poetsen ." Dat heeft ze blijkbaar van Renji ." Zeide Kaien ." Behalve dat haar indruk in jou veel hoger staat, dan bij hem dat is de verschil tussen hun ." Kaien lachte ." Haha ! Nee dat heeft ze van jou, je kwam ook zo veel keer bij mij . Dat moeder je mee moest trekken naar je bed ."

Ichigo lachte op de herrinering ." Ik ga Kon in zijn Pyjama zetten, kun je Masaki aan ?" Vroeg Ichigo, Kaien knikte ja . Masaki kwam terug de kamer in, Ichigo liep dan juist uit de kamer . Masaki gaf haar een uitdrukking, die ze snel verbergde als ze naar Kaien keek ." Nonkel Kaien over wat waren jullie praten ?" Vroeg Masaki . " Oh niks hoor ! " Zeide Kaien ." Kom ik ga je een verhaaltje vertellen ." Zeide Kaien en Masaki ging snel op zijn schoot zitten .

Ichigo was juist klaar met Kon te helpen met zijn Pyjama, Kon poetste zijn tanden nog en Ichigo legde zijn kleren voor morgen klaar . En stopte zijn huis werk in zijn boeken tas, Kon kwam de kamer in en sprong op bed . Ichigo kwam bij hem zitten en trok de dekens over hem ." Moet ik je nog een slaap verhaaltje vertellen ? " Vroeg ze Kon schudde zijn hoofd nee ." Ben veel te moe mama ." Zeide Kon Ichigo knikte okay en kuste hem nog op de voorhoofd, en deed zijn nachtlampje aan en grote licht uit . " Goede nacht ." Fluisterde ze ." Goede nacht ." Moppelde Kon en draaide zich om en viel in slaap ." Toen Ichigo de deur dicht deed, zag ze juist haar broer uit Masaki 's kamer komen .

" Alles goed gegaan ?" Vroeg ze . " Yep ze slaapt nu als een roos ." Zeide Kaien lachent, Ichigo glimlachte op dat en liep naar onder . Kaien volgde haar Renji liep naar de voor deur ." Waar ga je heen ? " Vroeg Ichigo ." Izuru-San en Hinamori-San hebben me gebeld, ik moet even weg gaan . Ik kom misschien over half - uur terug . " Zeide Renji en gaf Ichigo nog kus . " Okay wees voorzichtig ."

" Zal het doen . " En sloot de deur, Ichigo zuchte en liep samen met Kaien de woonkamer in ." Wat gaan we nu doen Ichigo ? Ik ben nog niet moe . " Zeide hij als hij op de zetel ging zitten ." Geen idee we kunnen nog film kijken ." Zeide ze en zette een film op, en ging tegen haar broer liggen ." Dit is net als vroeger vind je niet ." Zeide ze ." Alleen zijn we nu volwassenen ." Zeide Kaien ." En je hebt een ander man in huis, en 2 prachtige kinderen natuurlijk . En ik ... " Zeide Kaien bitter, Ichigo zette haar vinger op zijn lippen ." Niks zeggen Kaien, zij was de fout . Niet jij, zij okay ." En keek terug naar de film, en legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder ." Plus je hebt iets ." Kaien legde zijn hoofd op de haren ." Je hebt mij, je schoon broer Renji en Masaki en Kon . Je bent altijd deel van dezen familie ." Zeide ze en keek naar Kaien die glimlachte ."

" Thanks zus ." En keken dan beide naar de film, Ichigo viel niet veel later in slaap . Kaien keek naar haar en zuchte ." Je valt altijd zo makkelijk in slaap kleine zus ." En nam haar in bruid stijl op, en woude haar naar boven brengen . Toen de deur open ging en Renji binnen kwam ." Ze is in slaap gevallen ? " Vroeg Renji Kaien knikte gewoon ja ." Geef haar maar aan mij, ik ging toch juist naar boven ." En stak zijn armen uit , maar Kaien liep de trap op ." Oh ja zo ging ik ." Zeide Kaien Renji gaf een kwaad opmerking over ' Broers die te veel complexen hebben ', toen Kaien haar in bed plaatste .

Gaf hij haar nog een kus ." Ze zal flippen als ze merkt, dat ze weer in kleren heeft geslapen ." Zeide Renji als hij zijn shirt uit deed ." Wel ik ga mijn eigen zus toch niet uit kleden, sinds ze een ander vent heeft toch . " Zeide Kaien uitdagent ." En jij kleed haar ook niet uit, voor je het weet is hier nog een kleine . Waar jullie achter moeten lopen ." En lachte als hij de kamer uit liep, Renji keek kwaad . _Jij zijt gewoon krankzinnig Kaien, ik snap niet waarom zij het nog niet ziet . _En ging ook het bed in, en trok de dekens over hem . En drukte Ichigo dichter bij hem, hij kon moeilijk in slaap vallen .

_Die verdomme schoonbroer van mij, met hem in de buurt kan ik dagen lang niet slapen ! 3 weken ga ik echt niet vol houden ! _Renji viel dan in een onrustige slaap .


	3. Just A Day Like Always

Ichigo werd wakker in haar bed, _hoe ben ik hier beland ? _Ze stond recht op en merkte dat ze in haar kleren was, ze zuchte vervelend ." Verdomme ." Vloekte Ichigo en stapte uit bed, ze merkte dat Renji uit bed was . Ze liep naar onder en zag dat hij ontbijt maakte, Kon zat slaperig aan tafel terwijl Masaki met Kaien was praten . Terwijl Kaien rustig zijn koffie dronk, en aandachtig naar Masaki luisterde . " Goedemorgen mama ." Zeide Kon als hij een beet nam van zijn toast, Ichigo glimlachte en gaf Kon een kusje op zijn voorhoofd ." Goede morgen mijn lieve ventje ."

" Hey ik ben wel je ventje hier ." Zeide Renji als hij met Ei en spek aan kwam . " Nee je bent mijn stout ventje ." Zei Ichigo en gaf hem een kus, hij gaf het met genoegen terug ." En wat ben ik ? " Vroeg Kaien als hij zijn hand op stak ." Jij bent ... Cute Brother ." Zeide Ichigo met een glimlach, dat vond hij blijkbaar goed . Hij gaf Ichigo zijn grootste glimlach, Masaki keek jaloers naar de twee . En at dan haar toast, Kon ging voor de grote lap spek maar Kaien ook . Ze keken elkaar aan, Masaki schopte Kon onder de tafel .

" De oudste krijgt de grootste stuk sukkel ." Kon stak zijn tong uit, als hij een ander ging pakken . Maar Kaien legde juist de grote stuk op zijn bord ." Neem maar je moet zo groot worden als ik . " Kon glimlachte als Masaki kwaad keek ." En Masaki je moet Kon niet zo schoppen, je bent natuurlijk zijn oudere zus ." Zei Kaien als hij naar haar keek via zijn oog hoeken . " En de oudste is geboren om zijn nakomelingen te beschermen, geen pijn te doen ." Zei hij verder en nam een ander stuk, Ichigo dronk rustig haar thee . " Hey Ichigo ik kom laat thuis ." Zei Renji als hij ook aan tafel kwam zitten, Ichigo nam een stuk toast en ei . En keek Renji vragent ." Waarom ?" Vroeg ze .

" Wel gisteren viel Matsumoto ziek, ja wel zogezegt ziek ik moet haar plaats in nemen ." Ichigo keek even naar Renji ." Oh is goed ." Moppelde ze Renji dronk dan zijn koffie ." Hoe lang ?" Vroeg Kaien ." Waarom ? " Kaien haalde zijn schouders op ." Ik vroeg maar want ik ging ook weg S'avonds, en kan ik dezen 3 beetje nog gezelschap geven ." Renji keek lastig daar op maar antwoorde niet ." Ik neem aan dat je tot 10 uur s'avonds daar blijft ? " Vroeg Ichigo ." Ichigo ... " Zei Renji Kaien gaf een groot grijns ." Je had het gewoon moeten zeggen Renji, vertrouw me ook beetje de kinderen zijn er en al . Kun je me dan misschien beetje geloof schenken ? " Renji stond op en pakte zijn jas ." Ik ga al ik zie je vannavond Ichigo ." Ichigo knikte ja en liep met Renji mee naar de voor deur, ze gaven elkaar nog een kus . En ze zwaaide als Renji zijn auto instapte, en weg reed ze draaide haar om . En schrok als ze Kaien zag ." Kaien ! Je liet me schrikken ! " Zei Ichigo Kaien lachte en aaide Ichigo 's hoofd .

" Sorry Sis ik kwam vragen of ik de kinderen naar school zou brengen ." Ichigo keek naar de kinderen die naar boven liepen, en dan naar Kaien en glimlachte ." Dat zou lief zijn van je Kaien, dan ruim ik de tafel en al op ."

" Hoef niet ik en de kinderen deden dat, rust maar eens goed uit ." Zei Kaien . " Ik help de kinderen bij aan het kleden, okay ... Bij Masaki zou ik beter om draaien he ? " Gaf hij een nerveus glimlach ." Ik denk dat je beter buiten haar kamer zijt, help Kon maar Masaki is oud genoeg . Kon heeft beetje nog problemen er mee . " Kaien knikte ja en ging naar boven en ging naar Kon 's kamer, Ichigo zuchte als ze de woonkamer in liep en op de zetel lag .

Ze sloot haar ogen en genoot van de stilte . Plots voelde ze een klein vinger, in haar wang prikken . Ze deed haar ogen open, en zag Kon naar kijken ." Mama je bent juist wakker ! En je gaat nog eens slapen ? " Zei Kon als hij op haar ging liggen ." He Sorry lieverd mama is juist heel moe, val jij maar niet in slaap want je hebt school ." Kon stak zijn tong uit, en Ichigo lachte als ze voorzichtig recht stond . " Waar is Kaien ? "

" Zijn tanden poetsen ." Zei Kon als hij naast haar zat .

" En Masaki ? " Vroeg Ichigo maar wist dat ze het niet had moeten vragen .

" Slijmen bij Nonkel Kaien ." Zei Kon met een vies gezicht .

" Had het moeten weten ." Zei Ichigo als ze op stond en Kon zijn jas aan deed, Kaien kwam ook naar onder en deed zijn jas ook aan . Masaki hield haar jas voor Kaien ." Help me Nonkel Kaien ! " Kaien glimlachte en deed het haar aan, daarna zette Kaien Kon en Masaki in de auto . Masaki van voor en Kon vanachter, zo vermoord Masaki stiekem Kon niet . " Ik zie je straks zus ." Zei Kaien als hij in stapte, Ichigo knikte ja en zwaaide als Kaien weg reed . Ze zuchte en ging naar binnen, maar ze zag haar buur vrouw kijken .

Via haar raam de buurvrouw merkte haar op, en zwaaide vriendelijk . Ichigo zwaaide ook en ging dan naar binnen . Toen ze binnen was ging ze nog even liggen, en dan ging ze een warme bad nemen . Toen ze klaar was en naar haar kamer liep, merkte ze niet dat Kaien 's auto voor het huis stond . Toen ze in haar kamer kwam, en frisse kleren wou nemen ging de deur open ." Hey Ichigo ik heb post en brief van de ..." Ichigo shrok zich en draaide haar om, dat het hand doek los ging en op grond viel .

Kaien werd rood als Ichigo haar zelf ." School ... Oh wel zie je onder ! " En sloeg de deur toe, Ichigo viel op grond in schok . Dit is best wel schokent, eerst ontspannen en dan ziet je oudere broer jou naakt . Ichigo zuchte ." Dit word nog een dag ." Zeide ze en deed snel haar kleren aan, en liep naar onder ze zag Kaien in de zetel zitten . Steeds rood van de ongelukje ." Kaien het is niet zo erg ." Zeide Ichigo ." Je hebt me duizende keren naakt gezien ." Kaien keek naar haar via zijn ooghoeken ." Als kind ja maar niet als open gebloeid . " Ichigo bloosde en ging snel zitten ." Kun je me de post en de brieven laten zien ?" Vroeg ze Kaien gaf het haar aan, ze bekeek eerst de brief .

" Oh ze hebben een openings feest over 3 een week, ik denk wel dat ik tijd kan maken er voor ." Kaien stond en ging ook kijken ." Op welke dag ? " Ichigo liet het hem zien, Kaien knikte ja ." Op mijn laatste dag, zou goed zijn ik heb dan tijd genoeg . "Lachte hij, Ichigo keek naar de rest van de post ." 3 brieven voor Renji, 2 rekeningen en een brief voor mij ." Zeide ze en deed het open, en keek dan naar Kaien ." Het is van papa ." Zeide ze met een glimlach, Kaien ging snel naast haar zitten . En las mee .

**" Ichigo -Chan hoe is het met mijn liefste dochter terwereld ? Met ons is het hier goed hoor, we komen een 1 uur vroeger voor de verjaardag van Kon okay ? Hoe is het met Renji ? En de kids zijn ze goed ? Met Karin is alles goed, ze is nog steeds in de voetbal ploeg . En concentreert haar zelf om een prof te worden, en Yuzu is ook alles goed ze gaat een goede kok en huisvrouw worden . Ik heb ook een goede tijd hoor, ik hoop dat we elkaar snel zullen zien ! En ik weet dat Kaien daar ook is, hij en zijn ' zuster complex ' :D ! Geef hem maar ook de groeten, zie jullie op het verjaardags feestje ! **

**Isshin Kurosaki " **

Ichigo glimlachte ." Papa is nog steeds niet verrandert he ? " Zei ze tegen Kaien die ja knikte ." Ik heb echt geen Zuster complex, hij is gewoon gestoord dat is het ." En kan niet wachten Isshin een goede dreun te verkopen ." Rot vader . " Ichigo keek naar Kaien en sloeg zachtjes op zijn schouder ." Kaien stop ruzie te maken met papa, jullie moeten als volwassenen gedragen begrepen ." Zei ze als ze op stond, en haar handen op haar heupen zette . Kaien knikte ja . "Ja ja is goed _mama_ ." Moppelde hij, Ichigo tekkelde hem .

" Dan luister goed naar je moeder jongeman ." Kaien grijnsde en draaide snel hem en Ichigo om, dat Ichigo onder hem lag ." Pas op _mama _je zoon is een beetje stout ." Zeide hij Ichigo lachte als hij haar begon te kietelen ." Stop verdomme ! Hahaha ! Stop ! " Gilde ze in het lachen, Kaien lachte mee en ging van haar dan af . " Mag ik de computer lenen ? " Vroeg hij Ichigo knikte ja, en hij ging naar de computer kamer .

Paar uur later

" Kaien ik ga de kinderen halen ! " Riep Ichigo ." Is goed ! " Zeide Kaien en Ichigo ging naar buiten, en zag dan de buur vrouw die glimlachte ." Is dat je vriend ?" Vroeg ze als ze de planten water gaf ." Huh ? Oh nee ... " Kaien kwam buiten en gaf Ichigo haar jas ." Je vergat je jas Ichigo, het kan koud zijn ." Zeide hij en gaf haar een kus op haar voorhoofd ." Kaien . " Ze kreeg rode wangen, Kaien aaide haar hoofd .

" Je zijt zo schattig ! " Zeide hij en liep dan terug naar de deur, Ichigo ging dan in de auto en reed weg . Kaien zwaaide als ze weg reed, toen Ichigo uit het zicht was . Hij keek naar de buur vrouw en liep dan terug naar binnen . De buur vrouw keek toe als hij de deur toe klopte, en zuchte als ze haar hoofd schudde . " Ze komt maar beter snel terug, ik heb een slecht gevoel met die man ." Zeide ze en ging ook naar binnen .

Toen Ichigo op de school aan kwam, stapte Kon van voor . En Masaki van achter ." Waar is Nonkel Kaien ?" Vroeg Masaki ." Thuis ." Zeide Ichigo en zag dat Masaki teleurgesteld is dat Kaien hun niet is gaan halen ." Jullie grootvader en 2 tantes komen een uur vroeger voor Kon 's verjaardag, gedraag jullie als ze komen begrepen ? " De twee knikte ja ." Yes ! Dan heb ik nog een speel kameraad, Tante Karin kan zo goed voetballen mama ! " Zeide Kon opgewonden, Ichigo lachte en knikte ja ." Ja dat kan ze zeker ." Masaki keek helemaal niet interseert dat haar grootvader en 2 tantes komen . Toen ze thuis aankwamen, sprong Masaki snel uit de auto .

En rende de huis binnen, Kon stapte ook snel uit en Ichigo bleef als laatste . Ze sloot de auto en ging ook naar binnen, toen ze binnen kwam en haar jas op hangde . Zag ze dat Kaien eten had gemaakt ." Kaien dat had je niet moeten doen ." Zeide Ichigo als ze naar de grote maaltijd zag ." Maar ik verveelde me, en ik wou iets doen voor mijn lieve zusje . " Zeide Kaien als hij haar bord op haar plaats zette . " Ik heb Renji 's zijne in de micro gezet . " Zeide hij en ging ook zitten, hij zat tegen over Ichigo als Kon naast haar zat . En Masaki naast Kaien ." Dank je grote broer ." Zeide en ze begonnen te eten, na het eten helpte Ichigo Kon met zijn huis werk, terwijl Masaki geholpen werd door Kaien .

Toen ze klaar waren, keken ze nog even Tv en dan ging Kon en Masaki slapen . Kaien zat nog alleen met Ichigo onder ." Laten we wat drinken ." Zei Kaien en nam een fles wijn,en 2 glazen uit de kast ." Moet je niet weg ?" Vroeg Ichigo Kaien haalde zijn schouders op, en keek op de klok het is half 10 . " Wel over een half uur vertrek ik, ik kan onder tussen even iets drinken met jou toch . " Ichigo keek naar de 2 glazen en dan de wijn, ze haalde haar schouders op . En pakte een glas van Kaien 's hand, en hield het voor hem ." Schenk in grote broer ." Zeide ze en hij schok haar wijn in .

Even later

Renji kwam binnen het huis ." Het is stil, erg stil ." Zeide hij en ging de woon kamer in, en zijn mond viel open . Ichigo lag op de zetel met Kaien op haar . Beide dronken en sliepen als een roos, Renji keek lastig ." Ze hebben weer aan de alcohol gezeten ." Zeide Renji en zag nog de volle fles ." Ik zal ze beter naar boven brengen ." Hij bracht eerst Kaien naar boven, en gooide al zijn kleren van hem af .

En rende de kamer uit, en keek naar zijn 2 handen ." Nu moet ik ze nog verdomme wassen ." Mopperde hij en ging naar onder, en haalde Ichigo op en bracht haar ook naar boven . Hij klede haar voorzichtig uit . En legde haar kleren op een stoel, en ging dan ook slapen . " Jeez Ichigo je bent toch zo een spook ." Zeide Renji en viel 10 tellen later ook in slaap .


	4. Playing Parks

Als de ochtend kwam, deed Ichigo haar ogen open . Maar ze sloot ze terug, als ze haar hoofd voelde bonken . " Shit ik had maar beter niet moeten drinken ." Zeide ze en stond voorzichtig op, ze keek langs haar en zag dat Renji nog sliep . Ze glimlachte en gaf hem, voorzichtig een kus op zijn wang . Als ze wou opstaan, grepen twee armen haar . En troken haar terug op bed .

" Renji ! " Ze lachte als hij haar tegen zich aan drukt ." En waar denkt dezen schoonheid naar toe te gaan ? " Zeide hij als hij haar nek kuste, Ichigo lachte en duwde hem beetje van haar af ." Ik ga even iets halen voor de hoofdpijn, en ga dan de ontbijt klaar maken ." Zeide ze en gaf hem een kus op de mond, hij kuste haar terug .

Ichigo stond dan op en ging naar onder ." Maak je de koffie onder tussen ook klaar ? " Vroeg Renji ." Okay ." Zeide Ichigo als ze bij de trap stond, toen ze onder kwam en iets tegen de hoofdpijn nam . Zag ze haar broer in de keuken, hij was druk bezig met de tafel te vullen . " Kaien ? " Hij keek naar haar en glimlachte ." Hey Ichigo de ontbijt is klaar, ik zal de kinderen wakker maken ." Zeide hij .

" Dat doe ik wel, je hebt al genoeg gedaan . Begin maar alvast te ontbijten ." Zeide Ichigo ." Nee nee het is okay, ik doe het wel ." Zeide Kaien en ging snel al naar boven, Ichigo zuchte als ze ging zitten . _Kaien kan ook eens genieten van zijn vakantie . _Toen kwamen Masaki en Kon naar onder gerend, en Kaien volgde hun daarna . Samen met Renji die beetje kwaad keek ." Heb ik iets gemist ? "

Renji schudde zijn hoofd nee ." Helemaal niks lieverd ." Zeide hij en gaf haar een kus op de voorhoofd, Ichigo glimlachte en Renji ging naast haar zitten . Masaki zat weer naast Kaien en Kon zat in het midden . " Hey misschien kunnen we vandaag naar het park gaan ." Zeide Kaien ." Ja ! " Riepen Masaki en Kon ." Klink goed ." Zeide Ichigo Renji nam een slok van zijn koffie ." Jammer je moet zeker gaan werken he ? " Vroeg Ichigo .

" Sorry Ichi de volgende keer zal ik er zijn, plus normaal had ik vandaag vrij . Maar ik heb twee dagen vrij genomen op en na Kon 's zijn verjaardag ." Ichigo glimlachte ." Brave jongen ." Renji keek speels naar haar ." Waf ." Beide begonnen te lachen .

Toen ze klaar waren met ontbijten, maakte zich klaar om naar het park te gaan . Renji ging al naar zijn werk, en Ichigo deed snel de afwas . Samen met Kaien ." Dat is echt lief van je, dat je het ontbijt en al klaar zet . Maar morgen doe ik het okay ? " Zeide ze ." Hoezo doe ik het niet goed ?" Vroeg Kaien als hij haar een bord gaf ." Nee nee ik wil dat je ook geniet van je vakantie ." Zeide ze ." Relax een beetje okay ?" Kaien keek naar Ichigo en knikte ja ." Als je dat wilt ." Toen ze klaar waren, gingen ze naar de woonkamer ." Okay we gaan vertrekken ." Zeide Ichigo .

" Dat werd tijd ." Zeide Masaki lastig, en nam Kaien 's hand . En trok hem mee naar de auto, Ichigo zuchte en snapte niet van wie Masaki het meeste persoonlijkheid heeft . _Wel ze lijk inderdaad niet op mij, _ze pakte Kon op die in slaap is gevallen . En liep naar de auto, en zette Kon in zijn stoel . Sinds hij nog stuk klein is . " Oh wat schattig ." Zeide Kaien met een glimlach . Ichigo glimlachte terug, en ging naast Kaien zitten .

" Ik wil naast oom Kaien zitten ! " Riep Masaki kwaad als de auto weg reed van de huis . " Wel daar ben je nog een beetje te klein voor Masaki ." Zeide Ichigo ." Niet waar je wilt oom Kaien voor je zelf houden ! " Riep ze nog kwader, Ichigo zuchte en keek naar buiten ." Masaki als je een beetje ouder bent, dan mag je ook van voor zitten . Of anders niet . " Masaki keek kwaad naar buiten, maar ze zeide niks verder ." Oh ja moet ik de stoel straks terug naar voor zetten, als we terug komen van het park ? "

" Nee hoor dat ik wel Kaien ." Zeide Ichigo Kaien knikte ja en ze kwamen bij het park aan, stapte ze allemaal uit de auto . Kon was al onder tussen wakker geworden . " Yeah ! " Schreeuwde hij en rende door het hele park ." Kon niet te ver gaan ! " Riep Ichigo als ze achter hem liep, ze keek rond en zag Kon niet meer ." Kon ?" Toen plots sprong iemand op haar,en beide vielen op de grond .

" Kon ! " Riep ze lachent en duwde haar zoon, een beetje van haar af . En begon hem te kietelen . " Hahaha ! Stop mama ! Haha ik geef me over ! " Schreeuwde hij met een glimlach, Ichigo stopte en Kon sprong weer op haar . " Oh nee ! Wie komt me redden ! " Zeide ze lachent toen plots, werd Kon van haar weg gepakt . En werd hij meegesleurd door Kaien, die hem in de lucht gooide . En terug op vangde .

" Pak aan boze geest ! " Zeide hij en vangde Kon weer op, Kon lachte hard en hield zich vast aan Kaien . Kaien glimlachte en helpte Ichigo op testaan ." Oh mijn held ." Zeide ze en gaf hem een kus op de wang ." Je hebt mij gered ." Kaien glimlachte en nam Ichigo dicht bij hem vast ." Alles voor jou mijn prinses ."

" Hey ! Ik wil de prinses zijn ! " Riep Masaki als ze tussen de twee kwam, Ichigo zuchte en lachte tegen gelijk . Kaien keek een beetje, kwaad of lastig Ichigo kon het niet op noemen ." Oh maar je moeder is de prinses nu, Masaki misschien kun jij de ander prinses zijn ." Zeide hij Masaki keek kwaad naar Ichigo ." Mama kan de boze heks spelen, ik speel liever de prinses ! " Zeide ze Kon zuchte en keek weg ." Je lijk eerder op een boze heks, dan een prinses in mijn ogen . "

Masaki ging weer vuur spuwen, maar Ichigo hield haar tegen ." Okay okay je kan de prinses spelen . " Zeide ze Kaien zette Kon weer neer ." Oh maar je zou ook een mooi prinses hebben gemaakt Ichigo ." Zeide hij met een jammerig toon, Ichigo lachte en gaf hem een schouder klopje ." Natuurlijk ." Toen plots ging haar GSM, toen ze zag wie het was . Begon ze vervelend te kijken ." Wie is het mama ? " Vroeg Kon .

" Kaien speel jij even met de kinderen, ik moet dit op pakken ." Zeide ze Kaien knikte ja en keek toe, als Ichigo een stukje verder van hun weg staat . Als Ichigo zeker is dat ze haar niet kunnen horen, deed ze haar GSM terug open . En hield het tegen haar oor ." Hallo ? " Zeide ze ." Ichigo-Chan ! Hoe is het ? Mijn kleine vriend hier en ik misschien u heel erg ! " Zeide de stem terug, Ichigo keek kwaad ." Grimmjow luister ik ben gelukkig getrouwd, heb twee kinderen en wil niet meer met u iets te maken hebben ! " Zeide ze woedend .

" Oh kom ik mis u echt, ik laat je zien dat ik beter liefde kan geven dat die apen man ." Zeide Grimmjow kwaad ." Luister nee is nee laat me met rust, voor dat ik echt de politie voor jou deur stuur . " En deed haar GSM uit, en draaide haar om . En zag Kaien daar staan ." Was dat Grimmjow alweer ? " Vroeg hij Ichigo zuchte ." Vertel dit niet aan Renji okay ? Hij gaat zich te druk maken, en had het al moeilijk toen we al getrouwd waren . En Grimmjow ons niet met rust liet ." Zeide ze .

" Ik hou mijn mond wel, maar als de gast nog één keer beld . Dan maak ik hem kapot ." Zeide hij Ichigo glimlachte ." Dat is iets dat ik goed weet ." Zeide ze en liepen terug naar de kinderen, beide speelde niet en keken ieder . De ander kant uit . " Wat is er ?" Vroeg Ichigo Kon rende naar haar, en keek kwaad naar Masaki ." Masaki is gemeen ! Ze doet altijd dat ze beter is ! " Zeide hij kwaad ." Wel omdat ik het ook ben ! " Riep Masaki terug, Ichigo keek naar haar . " Masaki je begint echt , een beetje te over drijven hoor . Ik hoop niet dat je zo op je broers verjaardag doet ." Zeide Ichigo .

" Och jong het is altijd Kon dit, Kon dat wanneer krijg ik eens de aandacht . " Riep Masaki als Ichigo niet beter wist, zou Masaki nog roder kunnen worden ." Masaki Louise Arabai als je nu niet meteen ..." Maar Masaki begon te schreeuwen, en rende snel weg ." Ik luister niet ! Ik luister niet ! " Schreeuwde ze hard op, Ichigo wou haar vangen ." Laat mij maar zet Kon maar in de auto ." Zeide Kaien met een glimlach, en rende achter Masaki aan . Ichigo zuchte _en ik noem mijzelf een moeder, maar goed dat ik Kaien nog heb _. En brachte Kon naar de auto ." Oh gaan we nu al naar huis ."

" Ja sorry dat je dag zo gaat aflopen Kon ." Zeide Ichigo met een klein glimlach, en zette hem terug in zijn stoel . " Is niet erg hoor mama, ik weet dat jij je best doet hoor ! Ik hoop dat mijn verjaardag leuk gaat zijn ! " Ichigo glimlachte en gaf hem een kusje op zijn voorhoofd, Kaien kwam er aan met Masaki . Ichigo keek naar haar en merkte dat ze, een beetje bleek uit zag als Kaien haar hand vast hield ." Masaki je ziet er bleek uit ." Ze voelde aan haar voorhoofd, Masaki keek naar haar maar zeide niks . En ging de auto in, Kon merkte het ook maar zeide niks tegen haar ." Voeld ze haar niet goed ? " Vroeg ze aan haar broer, Kaien haalde zijn schouders op ." Ze zeide dat ze buik pijn begon te krijgen, ik denk dat ze even moet gaan rusten ." Hij ging achter het stuur zitten, en Ichigo ging ook zitten . Ze keek naar hem via haar ooghoek, maar keek terug naar buiten . Ze weet niet waarom, maar ze gelooft Kaien niet echt .

Toen ze thuis kwamen ging Masaki in haar bed liggen, Ichigo deed de lakens over haar heen ." Mama ... " Ichigo keek naar haar, Masaki keek niet naar haar ." Masaki is er iets." Maar Masaki antwoorde niet meer, ze sloot haar ogen en leek te slapen . Ichigo zuchte er moet iets gebeurd zijn, ze ging naar onder Kon was voetbal kijken . Samen met Kaien die naast hem zat ." Kaien kan ik even met je praten ? " Kaien keek naar haar en stond op, beide liepen naar Ichigo 's kamer ." Heb je iets tegen Masaki gezegt ? "

" Wat bedoel je ? "

" Wel Kaien ik ken Masaki, ze ziet duidelijk bleek uit . Ze praat nauwelijks en zou me nooit ' mama ' noemen, met een toon van ' mama ik ben bang ' . Kaien vertel me de waarheid ."

" Verdenk jij je eigen broer ? " Vroeg Kaien ." Wat bedoel jij daar nu mee ? "

" Wel Ichigo waarom zou ik iets hebben gedaan met jou dochter, kan ook iemand anders zijn geweest ." Zeide hij Ichigo keek met open ogen ." Kaien ... Luister ik probeer hier geen ruzie te maken, maar als je zo begint dan laat maar ." Ichigo wou de kamer weg gaan, maar Kaien hield haar tegen ." Sorry Ichigo ik bedoelde niet zo, er is gewoon niks gebeurd ." Ichigo keek naar hem ." Nee ik zou sorry moeten zeggen, je heb gelijk hoe kan ik jou nou verdenken ." Ze gaf hem een knuffel, en hij knuffelde haar terug . Maar Ichigo voelde zijn handen, ergens zitten waar ze van verschrok ." Kaien kun je handen verplaatsen ? " Kaien lachte en deed dat .

" Haha sorry sorry ! "En beide gingen terug naar onder, plots kwam Renji het huis binnen .

" Renji ..."

" Zet het nieuws op ! " Zeide hij en ging de woonkamer in, en zette de voetbal weg . Kon keek naar hem, en dan terug naar de Tv . " Renji wat is er ..."

" _Vandaag vonden ze in de Ryoka club kelder, een lijk die tussen de kisten . Die toe behoren aan de club, het gaat over een 23 jarige vrouw Miyako Kuchiki . Ze is paar keer neer gestoken, in de hals en op haar borstkast ..._ " Het nieuws ging verder maar dat nam tijd genoeg, om Kon uit de woonkamer te halen . Terwijl Kaien naar de scherm bleef kijken, Ichigo had Kon in zijn kamer gezet ." Blijf in je kamer ." En rende terug naar onder . " _De dader is nog niet bekend, maar de politie starten meteen de onderzoek uit _." Ichigo knuffelde haar broer ." Het spijt me zo ..." Kaien zeide niks maar keek dan naar Ichigo, en glimlachte naar haar . Ichigo verwachte juist dat hij haar, gaat weg duwen om alleen te zijn . Maar hij knuffelde haar terug ." Ik weet ... Maar het komt goed ik weet het zeker ." Waarom klonk Kaien zo blij ?


	5. The Dead Girl

De volgende dag was Kaien er niet, Ichigo nam aan dat hij naar het ziekenhuis is gegaan . Waar Miyako is Ichigo vond het best erg, en belde dan op de nummer van haar vriendin Hisana . Sinds ze de broers GSM nummer niet heeft ." Hallo ? "

" Hey Hisana het is met Ichigo, vind het zo erg voor jou ." Ichigo kon haar horen huilen , Hisana was close met Miyako .

" Ik weet oh god ik was zo verschrokken, Miyako was alles voor Byakuya ." Zeide ze ." Ja dat was ze zeker ." De twee prate nog wat met elkaar ." Hey is Kaien daar zeg je hem, dat hij de tijd kan nemen . Ik zet zijn eten in de micro ."

" Kaien ? Hij is hier niet, ik hem zelfs niet eens gezien ." Ichigo keek verward ." Wat bedoel je ? "

" Zoals ik al zei, hij is hier niet ."

" Okay bedankt en sterkte ." Zeide Ichigo en legde neer, ze pakte snel haar sleutels . En deed de deur open, Kaien wou het nog net open doen ." Kaien ? "

" Wow wat is er ? " Vroeg Kaien ." Kaien waar zat je ? ! "

" Oh bij de Kuchiki 's . " Zeide Kaien met een glimlach, Ichigo kon haar oren niet geloven ." Pardon ? Ik heb juist naar daar gebeld, ze zeggen dat je er niet waard ! " Maar goed dat de kinderen op school zitten, en Renji op werk is ." Wie zeide dat ? "

" Hisana de schoonzus van Miyako ."

" Oh haar ja weet haar nog ." Kaien deed de deur dicht, en ging de woonkamer in . En deed de Tv aan ." Kaien Kurosaki vertel me nu meteen wat hier aan de hand is ! " Riep Ichigo kwaad ." Oh kom op denk je nu echt, dat Hisana je beste vriendin is ! " Riep Kaien als hij opstond ." Ze moet mij niet hebben, al sinds ik met Miyako ben . Ze beweerd dat ik haar de slechte pad op lijd . " Kaien ging voor Ichigo staan ." Dus ben ik maar weg gegaan ." Ichigo keek naar hem, ze voelde haar ongemakkelijk . En ging een stap achter uit ." Ichigo ... Ga niet van mij weg ." Maar Ichigo draaide haar om, en rende naar boven ." Ichigo ! " Ichigo luisterde niet en ging in haar kamer , en deed de deur op slot ." Ichigo ! Kom op uit nu ! Laat me uit praten ! Ichigo ! " Maar Ichigo zeide niks meer, als ze handen op haar oren deed . En haar ogen sloot, dit is zo bekend . Juist alsof Ichigo dit eerder deed .

_" Ichigo kom uit nu ! Verdomme Ichigo Kurosaki ik maak je af ! Als je nu niet uit komt ! " Het jong meisje zat op de grond, als ze haar ogen sloot . En haar handen over haar oren deed . " Ichigo ! " _

" Ichigo kom uit ... Toe nou ..." Ichigo keek naar de deur, Kaien klonk triestig Ichigo stond op . En deed de deur verzichtig open, Kaien 's blauwe ogen keken naar Ichigo 's bruine ogen ." Ichigo ." Kaien kwam de kamer binnen, en gaf Ichigo een knuffel . " Het spijt me ik bedoelde het niet zo ." Zeide hij Ichigo knuffelde hem terug, ze probeerde het te vergeten . Van Hisana, de ziekenhuis, Miyako . Ze wilt het allemaal vergeten ." De kinderen worden opgehaald door Renji he ? Kom laten we iets gaan drinken ." Zeide Kaien als hij Ichigo 's hand vast nam, en mee naar onder trok . " Iets drinken ? "

" Ja ik betaal wel ." Kaien gaf een knipoog als hij zijn jas aan deed, Ichigo glimlachte en deed ook haar jas aan ." Misschien vind ik onderweg, ook iets tofs voor Kon ." Zeide Kaien Ichigo bloosde een beetje , en zag de buurvrouw weer kijken . Maar de vrouw zeide niks, en werkte verder aan haar tuin .

De twee gingen de auto in, en Kaien reed naar een cafe . " Ik wil een cola ." Zeide Kaien de dienstmeisje bloosde ." Zeker ! " Glimlachte ze ." Voor mij ook ." Maar het meisje was al weg, ze had Ichigo nog niet eens gehoord ." Wat een bitch ." Zeide Kaien ." Ah ze zou me misschien niet gehoord hebben ."

" Maar zag je wel zitten, ik zweer het je die meisjes . Die denken dat ze iets zijn, ik wil ze zo een klap geven in het gezicht ." Ichigo keek naar hem, Kaien leunde op zijn één hand, en keek de ander kant op . Maar als hij naar Ichigo keek, glimlachte hij lief naar hem . Dat het Ichigo liet blozen ." Is je haar gegroeid ? " Vroeg hij als zijn hand, in haar oranje haren ging . En de zachte haar voelde . " Hier is u drinken ! " Zeide het meisje Kaien keek niet naar haar ." Breng nog een cola, als je weet wat goed is voor jou ." Ichigo zag dat Kaien 's ogen ijs kill was ." Natuurlijk !" De meisje rende bang weg ." Kaien ..." Kaien glimlachte ." Laten we van de stilte genieten ja ."

" Hey Ichigo ! " Ichigo en Kaien keken naar de persoon, die Ichigo geroepen had . Ichigo 's ogen gingen wijd open, als ze zag wie het was ." Gri ..." Kaien stond op en hield Ichigo achter hem ." Kaien ! "

" Blijf van Ichigo weg ! " Riep Kaien naar Grimmjow ." En waarom zou ik ? Ichigo 's een volwassen vrouw, ze kan wel voor haarzelf spreken hoor ! " Grimmjow kwam dichter bij, maar Kaien deed een stap achter uit ." Ik maak je af, als je nu niet meteen om draaid en weg gaat ." Grimmjow grijnsde ." Of anders wat ? " Griimjow verwachte niet de vuist, die hij kreeg in het gezicht . " Kaien stop er mee ! " Ichigo hield Kaien vast, en trok hem mee naar de auto ." De volgende keer ben je dood ! " Riep Kaien als hij in de auto ging, Ichigo starte de auto en reed weg ." Je bent nog niet van mij af Ichigo ! " Ichigo probeerde de woorden, niet haar hoofd te laten rond spoken .


	6. The Strange Guy

De dagen gingen langzaam voorbij, en Ichigo heeft Grimmjow niet meer gezien . Ze was aan de één kant toch blij, maar dat betekent niet dat ze gerust is . Ze was nog altijd bang, bang dat Grimmjow haar kinderen misschien iets zal aan doen . _Maar dat zou hij niet durven, hij heeft zelf een klein zusje . Waar hij voor zorgt en om geeft, hij zou kinderen niks aan doen . _" Hey Ichigo je zijt zo stil ." Zeide Renji als hij naast zijn vrouw lag . "Hoe bedoel je ? " Ze keek naar hem ." Wel je hebt de hele dag nauwelijks iets gezegt, en je broer kijkt ook niet op zijn gemak . Is er iets gebeurd ? " Vroeg hij ." Nee het is niks, ik denk dat we beide niet goed hebben geslapen ." Zeide ze als ze haar man kus gaf ." Hoe laat komen de gasten voor Kon 's feest ? " Kon 's feest is binnen 3 dagen, maar van af morgen is het de volgende dag ." Rond 2 uur natuurlijk zoals altijd, ik moet de versiering nog halen en al ." Renji lachte als hij Ichigo dicht bij zich hield ." Ah ocharme Ichigo je moet nog zo veel doen ." Zeide hij lachent Ichigo lachte mee ." Maar jij help me toch he ? " Renji zuchte maar glimlachte ." Sorry maar ik kan niet, ik ga vanaf morgen 2 dagen lang werken . Maar voor Kon 's verjaardag ben ik er, ik zal de taart gaan halen is dat okay ? " Ichigo ging op hem liggen ." Dat moet niet ik ga morgen Orihime bellen, sinds ze in een bakkerij werkt . Als ze de taart kan maken, en sinds ze uitgenodigt is zal ze die wel meenemen ." Renji glimlachte en gaf Ichigo nog een kus ." Hou van jou ." Zeide hij ze fluisterde in zijn oor het zelfde , en beide vielen in slaap .

De volgende morgen gingen Masaki en Kon naar school, Kaien ging hun brengen als Renji naar zijn werk ging . Ichigo ging voor recepten zoeken, die ze kon gebruiken voor Kon 's verjaardag . Zoals ze zeide bestelde ze een taart bij Orihime, Ichigo was wel verrast sinds haar vriendin . Nog niet voor haar leven kon koken vroeger, en nu heeft ze een eigen zaak . En haar man Uryu is een mode ontwerper ." Hoe is het met Uryu ? " Vroeg Ichigo ." Goed goed ! Hij is eindelijk aan het relaxen natuurlijk, maar dat vind ik niet erg . Hij werkte al 3 maanden aan 300 outfits, en zijn baas is heel content over zijn meester werk . Oh ik ben zo trots op hem ! " Ichigo lachte ze kan Uryu nog goed herrineren, hij en zij hadden altijd ruzie met elkaar . Dat iedereen dacht dat ze een koppel waren, maar het was gedaan als hij met Orihime date . Ze weet nog hoe blij Orihime was, als hij haar ten huwelijk vroeg ." Ben blij voor hem echt, oh ja als je wilt mogen jullie ook op Kon 's verjaardag komen samen met Anna ." Anna is hun 3 jarige dochtertje, ze leek op haar moeder . Maar heeft de haar en de ogen van haar vader, Ichigo hoopt dat ze niet als haar vader uit komt . Met zijn koude persoonlijkheid en groot ego ." Hoe zijn de kinderen ? En Renji overleefd hij zijn werk ? "

" Ja met hun is alles goed, Renji moet nu 2 dagen langer werken . Ben blij genoeg dat hij op Kon 's verjaardag natuurlijk er is . " Ze zweeg even als ze niet echt over Masaki wilt praten ." Wel Masaki is ... Alles okay alleen dat met Kaien hier, dat ze grote mond begint op te zetten en zo . Maar nu is ze lijk bleek en zo stil, ik heb het gevoel dat er iets gebeurd is ." Zeide ze ongerust Orihime weet van Masaki 's obsessie liefde voor Kaien, en het maak haar ook ongerust . Als ze hoord van Masaki 's toestand ." Zou Kaien ... Ah ik bedoel er niks slechts mee, ik bedoel het is jou broer en waarom zou hij iets ... " Ichigo hoorde dat Orihime nerveus was ." Rustig Orihime ben niet kwaad dat je mijn broer verdenkt, ik dacht hetzelfde eigenlijk maar Kaien beweerd dat hij van niks weet . Hij is mijn broer natuurlijk zou ik hem toch moeten geloven, hij zou niet zomaar liegen tegen mij ." Plots hoorde Ichigo de deur open gaan van het huis ." Ik bel je zo terug ." Ze deed haar GSM weg en zag Kaien binnen komen ." Hey Ichigo heb de kinderen gebracht, en ik ga ook Kon een cadeau zoeken . Kun je me daarmee helpen ? " Vroeg hij Ichigo glimlachte ." Natuurlijk ."

" Was je met iemand aan de telefoon ? "

" Ja met Orihime ik bestelde een taart, voor Kon 's verjaardag . Je kent Orihime toch nog he ? "

" Natuurlijk het is dat niet een vriendin van u, met haar grote borsten en zo een leeg hoofd ? Man ik zou ze in mijn handen willen houden, ze zou er nog niks van merken ." Ichigo begon rood te worden, en ging kwaad weg van hem ." Pervert ." Zeide ze en begon terug in het boek te kijken, toen ze nog naar school gingen . Had Kaien altijd een ding voor vrouwen, met dikke borsten en zeker gene met onschuldige gezichten . Op school stoorde het haar, sinds hij altijd achter haar vriendinnen ging ." Ah Ichigo wees niet jaloers ." Zeide hij en nam haar van achter, ze begon te blozen als Kaien zijn gezicht in haar nek duwde ." Ik hou nog altijd van jou ." Ichigo keek naar hem, dacht dat hij grapje maakte . Maar zijn ogen keken serieus naar haar terug ." Huh kom we gaan Kon 's cadeau halen ! " Zeide ze .

Even later stonden de twee in de winkel, ze zochte eerst een cadeau dat Kaien kon geven . En dan zochte ze wat Ichigo, Masaki en Renji kon geven ." Is alles goed voor Renji, of had hij al een idee . " Ichigo schudde haar hoofd nee ." Nee Renji is niet goed met een cadeau tekiezen, en zeker niet voor kinderen . Sinds hij niet weet wat een kind wilt hebben ..."

" Of hij heeft niet zo een goede band met Kon ." Zeide Kaien als hij een basketbal vast hield ." Hoe kom je daar bij ? Dat is belachelijk Kaien , Renji houd van Kon het is zijn zoon ." Kaien keek naar haar en haalde zijn schouders op, als hij de bal terug legde ." Ik weet het niet ik heb hun nooit iets samen zien doen, Renji is altijd weg, Kon heeft zelfs geen broer-zus band met Masaki ."

" Niet iedereen is als ons Kaien, sommige broers en zussen willen gewoon niet met elkaar om gaan . En hun eigen ding doen, betekent niet dat er geen band tussen hun is ." Kaien woude nog iets zeggen, maar zuchte en ging naar de kassa ." Ik ga even dit betalen ik ben zo terug . " Ichigo knikte ja als ze buiten ging wachten, maar als ze buiten kwam . Werd ze opzij geduwd door iemand, die haar tas weg trok ." Hey ! " Ichigo hield haar tas stevig vast, als ze kwaad keek naar de man . Ze kon zijn gezicht niet zien, hij droeg veel zwart en had een masker op ." Geef dat hier verdomme bitch ! " Zeide hij kwaad met zijn diepe stem ." Laat los klootzak ! " Ichigo trok harder maar merkte dat haar handtas ging scheuren ." Hey ! " Kaien kwam snel de winkel uit, maar te laat als de tas scheurde . En Ichigo op de grond viel met de handvat van de tas, en de man met haar tas vandoor ging ." Stop ! " Riep Kaien maar Ichigo hield hem tegen ." Kaien laat maar hij is veel te snel ..." Zeide Ichigo als haar hoofd pijn doet, ze legde haar hand op haar hoofd . Als duizeligheid haar over nam ." Gaat het Ichigo wil je naar huis ." Ichigo knikte ja als Kaien haar opnam, en haar naar de auto brengt ." Geen zorgen Ichigo het komt allemaal goed ..." Ichigo voelde iets in haar arm, en haar ogen vielen toe als ze zo moe werd . Maar ze kon zweren dat Kaien nog iets zeide ." _Nog even en dan zijn we samen . _"

Ichigo werd later wakker ze lag op de zetel, met Kon op haar en Masaki op de grond naast haar . Ichigo keek rond alles was nog vaag, maar dan begon het helder uit te zien . " Je zijt wakker ." Zeide een stem, ze zag Kaien naar haar toe komen ." Gaat het ? Heb je nog hoofdpijn ? " Ichigo schudde haar hoofd nee ." Hoe lang was ik aan het slapen ."

" Zo rond 5 uurtjes ." Ichigo 's ogen gingen wijd open, heeft ze dan zo zware klap gehad ." Man daar gaat mijn slaap rust voor vannavond ." Zeide ze kwaad en tilde Kon op, en legde hem en Masaki in haar plaats op de zetel . " Heb ik nog iets gemist ." Kaien schudde zijn hoofd nee ." Nee maar sinds je alles kwijt zijt, heb ik een nieuwe ID-kaart laten maken . En al je ander dingen, zoals je bankkaart en zo . Ik heb Renji dat ook laten weten, hij zeide dat hij de dief zal proberen te zoeken . Maar het zou kunnen dat hij je ID-kaart zou vervalsen, en de rest misschien weg gooit . Of probeert te kraken ." Ichigo zuchte vermoeiend ." Wat een vermoeide dag ." Dan glimlachte ze, en gaf Kaien een kusje op zijn wang ." Dank je dat je geholpen hebt grote broer . " Kaien werd rood en glimlachte ." Eeew ! " Ze keken naar de kinderen die wakker waren, Masaki keek kwaad naar Ichigo . Dat is de eerste keer terug, dat Masaki zo naar Ichigo keek . Kon was nog half slaperig en keek naar hun, sinds hij zo slaperig is heeft hij niks gezien . Waarom Masaki zo kwaad is ." Mama ? " Ichigo nam Kon op als Kon zijn hoofd, op haar schouder legde en terug in slaap viel ." Blijf wakker Kon, straks kun je niet meer slapen ." Zeide ze ." Mama is een viezerik ." Zeide Masaki als ze opstond ." Pardon ? "

" Ik ga het tegen papa zeggen, dat je Nonkel Kaien hebt gekust !" Schreeuwde ze maar dan plots pakte Kaien haar vast ." Probeert dat te wagen, en we zullen zien wie hier in de problemen zit ." Masaki gilde en probeerde Kaien weg te duwen ." Het doet pijn ! " Ichigo sprong naar voren als Kaien 's hand vast pakte ." Kaien laat Masaki los ." Maar Kaien luisterde niet, en kneep nog harder ." Kaien ! " Kaien keek naar haar als ze Masaki los liet ." Masaki ga naar je kamer, Kon jij ook ." De twee kinderen keken met grote ogen, naar de twee en rende snel naar hun kamer . Als de kinderen weg zijn, keek Ichigo kwaad naar Kaien ." Wat is u probleem ? "

" Mijn probleem is haar ." Antwoorde Kaien ." Ze is nog maar een kind ! Je dreigde mijn kind ! " Schreeuwde Ichigo ." Ze begon weer een groot mond op tezetten, dat kind van jou wilt jou gewoon in de problemen brengen ! Is dat niet normaal dat u grote broer jou beschermt ."

" Het zijn mijn kinderen ! Ik los het zelf op, je moet me niet meer beschermen Kaien . Ik ben volwassen genoeg, en kijk nou hoeveel jaar zijt jij ? Je zijt geen kind meer Kaien, ik ook niet en Masaki en Kon wel . En het zijn mijn kinderen heb je dat goed verstaan ! " Kaien 's ogen spuwde vuur en woede was helemaal opgeladen ." Kies jij dat kind over je eigen broer ? " Ichigo ogen stopte met kwaad kijken, ze zuchte als ze even weg kijkt ." Kaien neem dit niet te ver ..." Maar Kaien liep van haar weg, het huis uit zonder nog achter zich te kijken ." Kaien ! " Maar het was te laat, als hij al weg was .


	7. Happy Birthday Kon

Ichigo heeft niet meer veel met Kaien gesproken, toen hij uit het huis rende kwam hij s'avonds terug . Hij rook naar Alcohol, en Ichigo merkte de parfum en de lippen stift van een vrouw . Ichigo had een vermoede maar ze zweeg, als ze niet meer ruzie wilde met Kaien . De dag op Kon 's verjaardag maakte Ichigo de special ontbijt voor Kon, als Renji hem en Masaki wakker gingen maken . Kaien zat Tv te kijken met een leeg uitdrukking, het gaf Ichigo een schuld gevoel . Dat ze tekeer ging tegen hem, ze wou dat Kaien zich niet zo druk er over maakte . " Kaien ." Maar hij antwoorde haar niet ." Kaien kunnen we ... Kunnen we onze ruzie even vergeten ? Voor Kon 's verjaardag dat het toch een fijne dag word ? " Kaien antwoorde nog steeds niet terug ." Het spijt me ik wil geen ruzie met jou hebben grote broer ." Kaien bleef naar de Tv kijken, Ichigo wilt nog iets zeggen . Maar Kaien hield zijn hand op ." Ik heb het begrepen ." Zeide hij en stond op ." Kom ik hoor ze naar onder komen ." Ichigo volgde hem als Kon de keuken in ging, begonnen ze allemaal te zingen voor hem . " Wil je cadeau 's nu of straks ? "

" Straks ! Dan kan iedereen ook zien wat ik heb gekregen, en het is veel spannender als ik het nog niet weet ! " Na het ontbijt trokken de familie goede kleren aan, de hele woonkamer was al van gisteren versiert zoals de tuin . De hapjes maakte Kaien en Ichigo klaar, als Renji met de kinderen buiten was . " Wie komen er allemaal ? " Vroeg Kaien ." De klas en een paar vriendjes van Kon, de klas met Kon er bij is 12 . En er komen maar 3 vriendjes van hem, onze familie kant, Renji is enigst kind en heeft geen ouders . Orihime en Uryu komen met hun dochtertje, Rangriku kan niet komen maar ze brengt haar pleeg broer naar hier . Jinta en Ururu komen de adoptie kinderen van Urahara en Yoruichi, met Yoruichi 's nichtje Soifon, Chad en Tatsuki met hun zoontje Nicky ... " Ze wou meer zeggen maar Kaien hield zijn hand omhoog .

" Ik weet al genoeg het zijn erg veel gasten ." Ze lachte en begonnen de hapjes naar buiten te brengen, plots ging de deurbel en Ichigo ging snel open doen . Ze kwam gezicht voor gezicht met 15 kinderen ." Hallo mama van Kon ! " Zeide de buurmeisje Ririn achter haar stond een ouder jongen, 2 jaartjes ouder dan Kon . Haar verlegen broer Noba, naast hun stond een ander meisje Yachiru ." Hey ! Is er snoep ! " Ichigo glimlachte en liet al de kinderen binnen, de ouders stonden bij hun autos en zwaaide naar haar . Als Ichigo terug zwaaide en de deur dicht deed, maar voor dat ze verder weg kon van de deur . Belde er weer iemand aan, Ichigo ging naar deur en daar stonden Orihime, Uryu, Chad en Tatsuki met hun kinderen .

" Kom binnen ." Zeide Ichigo ." Daar zijn veel kinderen ." Zeide Uryu beetje nerveus, als hij zijn dochtertje niet bij wilde kinderen wou zetten ." Kom Anna ! Je kunt spelen met vele kindjes ." Orihime zag het duidelijk anders, Nicky volgde Anna snel als hij ook woude gaan spelen ." Kunnen we ergens mee helpen ? " Vroeg Tatsuki ." Nee alles is klaar ." Als Orihime met Anna buiten was, ging Uryu de taart nog halen . Het was groot en had erg veel chocolade en slagroom .

" Orihime heeft hier haar best voor gedaan, bedank haar straks Kurosaki ." Zeide Uryu als hij binnen ging ." Ja ja ego-bastard ." Zeide ze als ze haar tong uit stak ." Hoe kinderachtig ." Was zijn antwoord maar Ichigo kon duidelijk zijn glimlach zien, als hij het toch nog om moet lachen .

Rangriku kon niet komen, maar Urahara en Yoruichi namen haar pleegbroer mee . Toshiro keek rond als hij eigenlijk hier niet wou zijn, maar hij kwam eigenlijk voor Karin sinds hij een oogje op haar hoofd . Natuurlijk dat is wat Ichigo denkt, sinds Toshiro zegt dat ze liegt . " Waar is Karin ? " Vroeg Toshiro als hij naast Ichigo stond ." Ik weet het niet, ik verwachte dat ze hier het eerste waren ." Zeide ze en pakte haar GSM, als ze de keuken in ging . Ze belde haar vader, om te kijken waar hij bleef . Hij is nooit te laat en het is al 3 uur voorbij .

" _De nummer die je probeerde te bellen, bestaat niet of is niet bereikbaar . Druk 1 als je ... _" Ichigo deed het af en probeerde nog eens, weer eens hetzelfde ze heeft dan 3 keer nog geprobeerd . En riep Kaien bij haar ." Wat is er ? "

" Kun je papa bellen ? Ik krijg hem niet aan de lijn, en Yuzu en Karin ook niet ." Kaien keek bezorgd en deed hetzelfde, maar Ichigo zag dat hij het al af drukte ." Ik ook niet, misschien hebben ze reden voor . Laten we wachten okay ." Ichigo knikte ja maar heeft een slecht voorgevoel .

Kon blaasde hard het vuur van zijn kaarsjes, en wilde snel zijn cadeau 's open doen . " Ongeduldige . " Zeide Masaki tegen haar eigen, ze woude niet met de kinderen spelen . En Kon 's vrienden wou ze zeker niet mee omgaan, dus bleef ze op de stoel zitten . De anderen letten niet op haar . " Oh dank je Nonkel Kaien ! " Riep Kon blij als hij een nieuwe game heeft gekregen ." Is niks jongen die heb je verdiend ." Kon gaf hem een knuffel, en maakte een ander cadeau open . Hij kreeg 3 voetballen, een fiets, een kleurboek van zijn favoriete cartoon . Hij kreeg nog een leeuw beertje Ichigo ." Ik had hem heel lang als kind, als je problemen hebt kun je met hem praten ." Kon glimlachte en nam hem vast ." Dank je mama hij is cool ! "

" Wat een baby ." Zeide Masaki ." Kijk nou hij speeld met poppen ." Kon keek kwaad naar haar ." Jij zijt gewoon jaloers ! " Masaki stak haar tong uit ." Masaki pest u broertje niet ." Zeide Renji Masaki keek kwaad weg, en zeide de rest van de dag niks meer . Als de feest langzaam voorbij ging, ruimde Ichigo al alles op ." We helpen wel als je wilt ." Zeide Orihime ." Nee dank je het was fijn, dat jullie kwamen voor Kon 's verjaardag dank je ." De groep gingen weg Kaien kwam binnen met de borden, en zette ze naast de afwas machine ." Dat was de laatste ." Zeide hij .

" Ik vraag me af waarom vader niet is gekomen, en zeker Yuzu en Karin waar zijn ze toch ..." Ichigo was nerveus ze voelde haar niet op haar gemak . " Ichigo had komt ." Zeide Kaien als hij zijn arm om haar schouder legde ." Ik ben hier ... en Renji ook als er iets is, kun je altijd ..." Ichigo glimlachte en veegde de tranen weg, als ze vanzelf kwamen ." Dank je Kaien ." Zeide ze maar als ze naar hem keek, was ze vast aan zijn blauwe ogen . Die vol verlanging naar haar keken ." Kaien ..." Ichigo hield haar adem, als Kaien dichter bij kwam ." Ichigo ..." En kuste haar plots .


	8. Leaving Secrets In The Dark

Ichigo wist niet wat ze moest doen, als ze haar broers lippen op de haren voelde . Ze probeerde hem weg te duwen, maar hij liet haar niet gaan . Hij duwde zich meer op haar, Ichigo hoorde Kon, Masaki en Renji komen . Ichigo duwde heel hard tegen Kaien, voor dat de 3 in de keuken binnen kwamen ." Ik ga de kinderen naar bed brengen ." Zeide Renji tegen haar, Ichigo knikte ja geen woorden kwamen uit haar mond . Renji keek naar Kaien en Ichigo, hij voelde dat er iets gebeurd is . Maar zeide niks er op, en brachte de kinderen naar boven . Als de 3 weg waren, wachte Kaien en Ichigo dat ze echt weg waren . Dan keek Ichigo naar Kaien, Kaien keek niet naar haar . Hij keek naar buiten, als hij niet naar haar wou kijken ." Waarom ..."

" Waarom wat ? " Vroeg Kaien ook al wist hij, wat ze bedoelde . " Waarom kuste je mij ? "

" Omdat ik van jou hou ." Hij zeide het zo simpel, dat Ichigo niet zeker was als hij liegde of niet ." Meen je dat nu ? Je weet toch dat er niks uit komt, van wat jij probeerde te doen ." Kaien keek naar haar, Ichigo slikte als ze merkte . Hoe donker en gevaarlijk zijn ogen leken ." Wat bedoel je daar mee ? Onze liefde is verboden ik weet het, maar wat als niemand het weet ? Ik volg mijn hart Ichigo, en mijn hart wilt jou ." Kaien hield haar vast, als Ichigo probeerde weg te gaan ." Kaien laat mij los ." Kaien weigerde en knuffelde Ichigo, Ichigo probeerde weg te komen . Maar Kaien liet haar niet gaan ." Je zult het zien Ichigo, je zult het zien dat we bij elkaar horen . " Zeide hij en ging weg, Ichigo keek naar hem . En hoorde hem naar boven gaan, ze rende achter hem aan . Maar botste tegen Renji op ." Ho Ichigo alles okay ? Waar is het vuur ? " Ichigo keek naar hem en dan naar Kaien, die naar haar terug keek en verder weg liep ." Niks Renji het is niks . "

Dagen gaan voorbij en Kaien 's vakantie, begint ook stil aan af te lopen ." Ik ga je zo missen Nonkel Kaien ! " Zeide Kon als hij en Kaien waren kleuren, Masaki zat op de zetel Tv te kijken ." Ik ga jullie ook missen hoor Kon ! " Zeide hij en aaide Kon 's hoofd, Ichigo brachte hun wat te drinken . En koekjes op een bord, Renji was werken en het was weekend . Ichigo keek naar Kaien die niet naar haar keek, Ichigo was blij dat Kaien een afstand van haar nam . Ze voelde haar zelf stressen, als ze alleen in huis was met hem . " Dank je mama ! " Riep Kon en nam een koekje, Masaki nam ook een koekje van het bord ." Is niks Kon ." Glimlachte Ichigo naar hem, en gaf hem een kusje op de voorhoofd . En ging terug de keuken in, en begon met de afwas die op haar wachten was . Als ze bezig was met de afwas, voelde ze twee handen op haar heupen . Ze keek achter haar, en zag Kaien daar staan . " Kaien ..." Kaien glimlachte Ichigo verward en probeerde hem te negeren, maar voelde plots waar Kaien 's handen naar toe gingen . Ze gingen recht onder haar rok, Ichigo probeerde hem weg te duwen ." Kaien de kinderen ..." Kaien glimlachte en likte haar nek ." Geen zorgen ze zijn braaf, naar de Tv kijken hun lievelings programma staat op ." Ichigo probeerde nog hem weg te duwen, maar Kaien duwde haar terug . Hoe ze eerst stond ." Doe de afwas doe alsof ik er niet ben ." Hij kan het makkelijk zeggen, Ichigo begon terug te afwassen . Ze voelde zijn hand in haar slipje gaan, en spelen met haar clit . Ichigo kreunde beetje maar hield, haarzelf in als ze probeerde niet hard te kreunen . Kaien grijnsde en speelde harder, en trok er zelfs aan . Als hij keek hoe Ichigo niet probeerde te kreunen, Kaien voelde zich zelf opgewonden . En duwde zijn penis, die hard begon te worden . Tegen Ichigo's kont Ichigo keek naar hem, en probeerde hem weg te duwen ." Je wilt toch niet dat jou kinderen, jou zo zien he ? Kreunen als een slet, hun vader bedriegen met haar broer ? " Ichigo werd rood als probeerde niet te huilen, Kaien 's handen pakte haar tepels . En kneep er hard aan, en likte haar nek ." Speel met jou clit, laat jezelf klaar komen ." Ichigo deed wat hij zeide, als ze wist dat hij toch niet zou stoppen . Ze voelde haar zelf bang en beschament, als ze haar hand in haar slipje duwde .

En met haar clit speelde, Kaien trok harder aan haar tepels . En beet haar nek, ze probeerde niet te kreunen . En voelde zijn lul tegen haar duwde, tussen haar twee bullen . Het was erg hard, en voelde groot aan . Ichigo bloosde meerder, ze deed haar ogen toe . Denk dat het Renji is, luister niet naar zijn stem . Denk dat het Renji 's handen zijn, dat hij thuis is en dat Kaien bij de kinderen is . Aan het kleuren en Tv kijken, dat ze van niks weten . Denk dat het Renji is verdomme !

" Je zijt afdwalen Ichigo, moet ik jou helpen misschien ? " Als zijn hand ook onder haar slipje ging, en zijn vinger in haar opening duwde . Ichigo wou schreeuwen van de pijn, maar Kaien 's hand ging op haar mond . En Kaien duwde zijn vinger dieper en dieper, Ichigo weet niet waarom . Het voelde zo goed ! Het voelde goed als Kaien, zijn vinger hard en snel in haar duwde . Het voelde goed maar Ichigo wilt dit nog steeds niet, ze wilt Renji ze wilt haar man . " Oh kijk je zijt klaar gekomen ." Zeide hij Ichigo keek met grote ogen, als ze echt is klaar gekomen . Ze had het nog niet eens door dat ze klaar gekomen is ." Nu is het mijn beurt ." En duwde haar op haar knieen, en deed zijn broek open .

Ichigo keek met grote ogen, als ze zag wat Kaien wilde ." Nee Kaien ..." Kaien keek stil naar haar, en dan naar de deur dat leide naar de kinderen . Die lachen waren wat Tv was ." Misschien kan ik wel fun hebben met ..." Maar voor dat Kaien zijn zin af had, pakte Ichigo snel de penis en nam het in haar mond . Ze doet alles voor haar kinderen, ze doet alles om hun gelukkig te maken . En hun te beschermen, van dezen monster . Ichigo keek kwaad naar hem, maar begon dan te likken en te zuigen . Het proefde vies aan, maar het viel mee als ze niet aan de smaak denkt . Ze zuigde hard en kneep aan zijn ballen, Kaien kreunde zachtjes en glimlachte . Als hij keek als Ichigo hem een blowjob gaf, het was beter dan zijn fantasie 's . Al zijn natte dromen, die hij heeft van haar . Ze is zo perfect, helemaal van hem alleen . Ichigo voelde dat Kaien 's penis, nog harder werd . En wist dat hij snel ging komen, en woude de penis uit haar mond halen . Maar ging niet als, Kaien haar hoofd dieper duwde . En hij klaar kwam in haar mond, Ichigo begon te hoesten . Als ze beetje uit spuwde, de smaak was bitter . En keek met half open ogen naar Kaien, die naar haar glimlachte . Zijn wangen waren rood, als hij bloosde als zijn ogen op haar zijn gericht . " Ik hou van jou Ichigo-chan . " Zeide hij Ichigo voelde haar duizelig, en viel neer als alles zwart werd .

En begon te dromen, een herrinering die ze in diepte van haar gedachte had geduwd . En hoopte het nooit te herrineren .


	9. The Past Of Kaien And Ichigo

_Ichigo zuchte als ze terug naar huis ging, ze woude nog op school blijven . Maar had geen keuze ze moest toch naar huis, haar moeder wilt dat ze vroeger naar huis komt . Niemand weet waarom, ze weten dat zelfs niet . Dat haar moeder dat woude, maar Ichigo weet het wel . En ze is bang, als haar ogen haar huis zagen . Ze slikte en deed de deur open ." Ben thuis ." Zeide ze stil haar moeder stond in de gang, ze keek naar de post . Die paar minuten geleden kreeg van de postman ." Werd tijd ." Was het enigste wat ze zeide, en liep van haar weg . Geen ' welkom thuis ' , ' hoe was jou schooldag ? ' , ' heb je gespeeld met jou vrienden ? ' . Ichigo liep naar boven, en ging haar omkleden . Ze deed haar bloes uit, en keek naar de schrammen . Op haar dunne armen, haar buik en borstkast hadden krassen . Als of iemand met lange nagels, haar heeft gekrabt maar niks was diep genoeg . Om een litteken van te maken ." Ichigo ? " Ichigo keek naar Kaien, die in haar kamer kwam ." Hoe kleine zus, hoe was school ? " Vroeg hij als Ichigo haar begon om te kleden, ze was niet beschaamt als Kaien . In dezelfde kamer was, als ze haar omklede . Hij zorgde het meest voor haar, sinds hun vader de laatste tijd druk heeft . En haar moeder niks met haar te maken wilt hebben . " Goed heb gespeeld met Orihime en Chad ." Zeide ze ." Heb beetje ruzie gemaakt met Uryu, maar hij is een klo ..." Kaien legde zijn vinger op haar lippen, zodat ze niet kon vloeken ." Dat is niet mooi Ichigo, niet vloeken je weet dat ik er niet van hou ." Ichigo knikte ja en de twee gingen naar onder, hun moeder was eten maken . En had alleen 2 borden klaar ." Mama je zijt Ichigo weer vergeten ." Zeide Kaien als hij Ichigo 's bord pakte ." Ze kan het ook zelf, ze is geen klein kind meer ." Zeide Masaki ." Doe niet koppig moeder ." Was het enigste wat Kaien zeide tegen haar, de 3 van hun aten in stilte . Lijk ieder dag, en de dag daarna . En de dag daarna ._

_Op een dag was Ichigo alleen thuis, alleen met haar moeder sinds Kaien naar zijn club ging . Ichigo ging haar kamer niet uit, en ze hoorde niks van de ander kant van haar deur . Ze probeerde geen beweging te maken, ze probeerde geen woord te zeggen . Of haar muziek aan te doen, of opstaan naar de Wc te gaan . Ze bleef gewoon zitten, tot dat Kaien terug was ." Ichigo ?" Het was haar moeder, die op haar deur klopte ." Doe open ." Ze had haar deur op slot gedaan, zoals ze meestal doet . Haar klink ging naar onder, en iemand probeerde tegen de deur te duwen . Maar de deur weigerde open te gaan ." Doe open ." Ichigo stond niet open, ze probeerde de stem te negeren . Als de persoon op de deur begon te kloppen ." Doe open ." Haar moeder 's stem klonk vol woede, als ze harder begon te kloppen ." Doe god verdomme open ! "_

_" Doe open ! Doe open ! Doe open ! Doe open ! Die die verdomme deur open stom kind ! " Ichigo legde haar handen op haar oren, als ze begon te huilen . Ze wilt Kaien ! Ze wilt haar grote broer ! " Pak hem ook niet van mij af ! Kaien is van mij ! Heb je mij gehoord kleine bitch, eerst mijn Isshin en nu mijn Kaien ! God verdomme kleine hoer dat je zijt ! " Schreeuwde de vrouw die buiten was nog harder ." Stop het ! Ga weg ! Ga weg ! " Schreeuwde Ichigo ." Doe de deur open ! "_

_" Nee ga weg ! " De vrouw gaf het niet op, en klopte nog harder en begon te schoppen tegen de deur . Maar de deur was te dik en te zwaar voor de vrouw, en ze kreeg die maar niet open ." Doe open !"_

_" Ga weg ! " En toen plots stopte het allemaal, Ichigo hoorde niks meer buiten de kamer . Juist alsof alles niet was gebeurd, en ze gewoon het verbeelde en nog steeds stil zat . Wachten op haar broer, wat ze niet weet was . Dat iemand anders buiten haar deur stond, met een mens in zijn handen . En zieke grijns op zijn gezicht . _

_' Dit is voor mijn Ichigo . ' en keek naar de deur, en klopte zachtjes er op ." Ichigo kom buiten mama is weg ." _

_Ichigo 's hartje klopte snel als een glimlach op haar gezicht kwam, haar broer is terug thuis ! Ze is weer veilig, hij beschermt haar wel ! Ichigo stond op en rende naar de deur, als ze de wijd open deed ." Grote broer ! " Als ze hem een knuffel wou geven, stopte ze als in schok naar hem keek ._

_Haar broer was onder de bloed, had hij gevochten ? Hij leek niet gewond te zijn, heeft mama dit gedaan ? Ichigo 's ogen vielen op de grond, en zag de stille lichaam van de vrouw . Die een seconde geleden, nog op haar deur klopte . En op haar schreeuwde om de deur open te doen ." Mama ..." _

_" Nee Ichigo ze is niet onze moeder, die vrouw was een monster . Moeders doen hun kinderen geen pijn ." En aaide haar hoofd, Ichigo keek met bange ogen . En een bleek gezicht, als ze iets vochtig 's voelde op haar hoofd ." Oi ik heb blijkbaar beetje bloed op je haar gesmeerd, geen zorgen laten we het wassen ." Ichigo kon geen stap zetten, ook niet als Kaien aan haar arm trok . Ze viel voor uit in haar broer 's armen, en haar herrinering wat ze zag . Duwde ze helemaal diep in haar gedachte, hoopte dat het een nachtmerrie was . En dat ze er nooit meer aan zou denken . _


	10. Where is Masaki ?

Ichigo 's ogen gingen open, als ze in haar bed wakker werd . Ze ging recht opstaan, en voelde haar misselijk . Als ze haar herrinering van vroeger terug had, nu weet ze het weer . Kaien had hun moeder vermoord, de vrouw die Ichigo mishandelde . Omdat ze dacht dat het door Ichigo kwam, dat Isshin nauwelijks thuis was . En Kaien graag liever bij haar was, Kaien had een obsessie met haar . En hun moeder had een obsessie met Kaien, en Kaien werd kwaad en bracht haar om het leven . Ichigo stond snel op en rende naar onder, alles draaide nog maar ze viel niet . Ze ging de living in, en zag de kinderen niet meer . Kaien was ook weg en Ichigo begon te paniekeren ." Kaien ! Masaki ! Kon ! Waar zijn jullie ! " Plots hoorde ze iets, ze ging naar één van de kasten . En deed die open, ze zag daar Kon . Kon keek verward naar haar, en keek dan rond ." Waar zijn nonkel Kaien en Masaki ? Ze hebben mij nog niet eens gevonden ." En gaapte hij is blijkbaar in slaap gevallen ." Voel je goed mama ? Nonkel Kaien zeide dat je niet goed voelde, en was toen plots flauw gevallen ." Ichigo beet haar lip en nam Kon in haar armen ." Waar is jou zus ? " Kon haalde zijn schouders op ." Verstopt Nonkel Kaien zou ons moeten zoeken, maar blijkbaar zijn ze me vergeten ." Oh god zeg dat het niet waar is ! " Ik ga je vader bellen ." Ze nam haar telefoon en belde haar man op, hij nam niet op en belde zijn baas . Die haar vertelde dat hij binnen een 2 uur terug is, en dat hij blijkbaar zijn GSM is vergeten ." Met wie is hij ? "

" Hij is alleen gegaan, is er een probleem ? Heeft u iets nodig mevrouw ? " Ichigo kent de baas van Renji, hij en Ichigo hebben samen op school gezeten . Hij in het 4 jaar en zijn in het 1ste, veel hebben ze niet gepraat . Maar ze kennen elkaar best goed ." Nee het is niks toch bedankt ." En legde neer als ze angst voelde, en pakte Kon op en gingen naar de auto . Als ze Kon in de auto duwde, ging ze achter haar stuur . En ging weg van het huis, en ging op zoek naar haar dochter . En haar broer die haar heeft meegenomen ." Mama ? " Kon keek bang naar haar, als hij niet weet wat er aan de hand is . " Het is niks Kon alles komt goed ." Beloofde Ichigo hem maar keek beetje bleek, en beet haar lip als ze hoopte . Dat ze die belofte kan houden .

3 uur later heeft ze hun nog steeds niet gevonden, Renji neemt ook niet op en Ichigo . Begint door te draaien en besloot als ze thuis komt, dat ze meteen de politie gaat bellen . Als ze thuis komen en Kon uit de auto haalde, kreeg ze een slecht voor gevoel . Als ze in de tuin van haar buurvrouw keek, de vrouw zou normaal gesproken . Weer aan haar mooi struiken werken, maar er was iets ... Dat Ichigo roepte dat er iets ergs is gebeurd, Ichigo ging er langzaam naar toe . En voelde dat ze het niet moest doen, maar ze ging toch als iets haar daar naar toe trok . Ze keek over de struiken, en ze sloeg haar hand over haar mond . Als ze in puur horror naar het lijk keek, die normaal gesproken haar buurvrouw moest geweest zijn . Ze was brutaal vermoord, haar gezicht zat onder het bloed, en haar gebroken handen en kaak . Zagen er ook niet goed uit, haar fataal slag moet zeker de wond op haar keel geweest zijn . Als een dik streep een bloederig spoor maakte op het gras ." Mama ! " Ichigo keek naar Kon die iemand 's hand vast had ." Kijk Nonkel Kaien is terug ! " Ichigo keek in puur horror, als haar broer naar haar glimlachte ." Welkom thuis Ichigo ." En zijn glimlach verranderde in een duivels grijns .


	11. When Renji Is Gone

" Wat is er Ichigo, je ziet er bleek uit ." Zeide hij als hij naar haar toe liep, en haar mee het huis in trok . Kon volgde hun en deed de deur dicht ." Laat me los ! " En ze trok haar arm weg van hem, en nam Kon vast ." Mama ? " Kon keek verward naar haar ." Ichigo wat is er ? Is er een probleem ? "

" Jij zijt de probleem ! " Kon heeft zijn moeder nooit zo horen schreeuwen, het maak hem bang en keek naar zijn nonkel . Die naar hun glimlachte, maar zijn ogen leken donkerder ." Ichigo toch ik zal het nooit weten, als je het mij niet verteld ."

" Je hebt onze buurvrouw vermoord ! En waar is verdomme Masaki ." Kaien lachte hard en leek niet te stoppen, hij leek eng als hij niet stopte . En lachte nog harder, Kon stond achter Ichigo . Als hij naar de man keek die zijn cool Nonkel Kaien was ." Ik ? Ik heb haar niet vermoord, en ik weet niet waar Masaki is . " Zeide hij ." Leugenaar ." Zeide ze ." Ik lieg niet ." Was zijn antwoord plots ging haar GSM, ze keek naar Kaien als ze haar GSM pakte ." Ja hallo ? "

" Mevrouw heeft u man kunnen bellen ? Hij is niet terug gekomen ." Het was de baas van Renji ." Niet terug gekomen ? "

" Ja we probeerde hem te berijken, er zijn al anderen die hem zoeken zijn . Maar ik hoopte dat jij hem kon bereiken . " Nee sorry ..." Ichigo werd bleek en ze hield Kon dicht bij haar ." Toch bedankt we laten u iets meer weten ." Ichigo deed haar GSM uit, als tranen uit haar ogen kwamen ." Wat heb je met Renji gedaan ? " Kaien glimlachte alleen maar ." Ik ? "

" Ja jij ."

" Ik weet niet wat heb ik gedaan ? "

" Stop het ! " Schreeuwde Ichigo en nam Kon op, en rende naar boven . Kaien keek naar haar en volgde haar, Ichigo kon in haar kamer komen . En sloot de deur en hield Kon dicht bij hem ." Ichigo doe open ." Ichigo kneep haar ogen dicht van angst, Kon hield haar vast als hij bang werd . Hij snapte niet wat er aan de hand was ." Doe open Ichigo, ik wil dat je dezen deur open doet . "

" Nee Kaien ! Ga weg ! "

" Doe open, doe open, doe open, doe open, doe open ..." Kaien bleef het zeggen als hij op de deur begon te kloppen, Ichigo zag haarzelf als een klein meisje . Die haarzelf verstopte van haar moeder, die op haar deur bleef kloppen . Ze bleef kloppen en zeide ' doe open ', en Ichigo zou blijven zitten waar ze zat . En niet open doen als tranen uit haar ogen kwamen, Kon bleef ook zitten en verstopte zich onder zijn moeder 's beschermde armen ." Mama ..." Kon keek naar haar ogen ." Alles komt goed Kon ik beloof het ." Kon knikte ja en duwde zijn gezicht, tegen haar borstkast als hij ook zijn Nonkel 's stem niet wou horen ." Doe open ! " En Kaien begon er tegen te schoppen, zoals zijn moeder dat deed . "Stop het ! "

" Nee doe open ! "

" Stop het ! "

" Doe open ! "

" Stop het ! "

" Doe open ! "

" STOP HET ! "

En plots brak een stuk van de deur, Kaien kon het niet makkelijk kapot stampen . Ichigo keek in horror als Kaien voor haar stond, hij glimlachte als hij naar de gebroken deur keek ." Kijk nou het is kapto . " En keek naar haar, en liep naar haar toe ." Waarom zo bang ? Ik hou van jou Ichigo, ik zal je geen pijn doen ." Zeide hij en kuste haar voorhoofd, als hij haar wang aaide ." Ah en Kon is hier ook ." En aaide Kon 's haar, Kon keek bang naar hem ." Niet bang zijn, ik ben hier . "

Plots kwam iemand binnen, Ichigo keek in schok . Als ze zag dat het Grimmjow was ." Grimmjow help ! " Maar Grimmjow keek nog niet eens naar haar ." Ik heb hem vermoord, waar is mijn deal ? " Ichigo keek verward en keek naar Kaien, Kon keek ook naar de onbekende man ." Oh ? Heb je taak dan uitgevoerd ? " De blauwharige man knikte ja ." En het meisje ? "

" Ze is ook dood, ik heb de buurvrouw ook gedood ." Ichigo 's mond viel open ." Ah ik hoorde zo iets van Ichigo, ze beschuldigde mijzelfs daar voor weet je . Kon je haar lijk niet ergens anders leggen ? " Grimmjow haalde zijn schouders op ." Gebeurd is gebeurd nou waar is mijn deal ? " Kaien knikte ja en liep naar hem toe, hij stak zijn hand in zijn broekzak . Ichigo zag wat hij uithaalde, en sloot Kon 's ogen als ze rond hem ging . Zodat hij niks zag, Grimmjow schreeuwde van de pijn . Als Kaien een mes diep in zijn buik stak, en op hem schopte en dan de mes . Recht in zijn nek duwde, en dan zijn kop afsneed ." Hier is jou deal stomme klootzak ." Zeide hij en keek naar Ichigo, en dan naar het lijk als hij het op pakte . Hij nam de kop bij het haar, en ging er mee naar onder . Ichigo stond op en rende achter hem aan ." Blijf hier Kon ! " En ging achter Kaien aan, en hield hem tegen om haar hand . Om zijn schouder te zetten ." Wat heb je gedaan ! Heb je enige idee wat je heb gedaan ? ! "

" Voor jou doe ik alles, voor onze liefde doe ik alles .." Zeide Kaien ." Ik zou zelfs mijn handen in het bloed weken voor jou ."

" Wat bedoelde Grimmjow met ..." Kaien keek achter zich, zijn glimlach leek op een spookachtige trans . Als zijn ogen donker en wazig uit zagen ." Hij heeft gewoon paar zware werkjes voor mij gedaan ." Ichigo 's mond viel open, als ze op haar knieen viel . En Kaien brachte Grimmjow 's lichaam weg .


	12. Secret Is Out

Als Ichigo terug in haar kamer ging, zag ze Kon met zijn ogen toe . Op de grond liggen hij ademde rustig, en Ichigo weet dat het hem teveel is geworden . Ze pakte hem op en ging hem naar zijn kamer brengen, en legde hem in zijn bed . En kuste zijn voorhoofd, als ze stil uit zijn kamer ging . En dan naar onder ze zag Kaien, in de tuin staan met een zak . En leek een diep kuil te graven, ze keek naar de zak . En weet dat Grimmjow daar in zat, Ichigo beet haar lip en kneep in haar handen . Ook al was Grimmjow altijd slecht tegen haar, hij verdiende dit niet . Als Kaien klaar leek te zijn, kwam hij terug binnen . En ging naar Ichigo ." Je ruik goed ." Zeide hij en kuste haar, Ichigo zeide niks en ging van hem weg . Kaien volgde haar en beide gingen op de zetel zitten, Ichigo ver van hem en Kaien die probeerde naast haar te zitten ." Zijt je kwaad ? " Geen antwoord . " Zijt je bang ? " Weer geen antwoord ." Zijt je gelukkig ? "

" Stel geen domme vragen ." Kaien lachte en keek met vol liefde naar Ichigo, en Ichigo keek naar hem vol haat ." Je wilt zeker nu alles weten he ? " Ichigo knikte ja .

" Ik was allang van plan om jou de mijne te maken, al sinds moeder dood was . Ben ik bezig jou de mijne te maken ..."

" Eerst brachte ik een bezoek aan vader, Karin , Yuzu en natuurlijk onze stiefmoeder ."

" Maar de brief ..."

" Oh ja de brief ... De brief was vals, ik heb die geschreven . Vader was allang dood een week voor dat ik naar jou kwam, ik ontmoete daarna Grimmjow weer . De man zat aan de drugs, en had geen geld om zijn schulde af te betalen . Sinds hij ook voor zijn zusje moest zorgen, ik maakte een deal ik gaf hem het geld . En hij maakt zijn handen vuil voor mij ..."

" Masaki, Renji en de buurvrouw ..."

" Miyako ook ik was haar beu, Hisana had gelijk dat ik er niet was . Maar ik had ook gelijk dat ze niks van mij moest, en dat ze jou niet als haar vriendin zag . Maar het zielig meisje zonder luxe ... " Ichigo beet haar lippen als tranen kwamen ." Niet huilen Ichigo je moet zulke mensen geen aandacht geven ." Zeide Kaien en ging dichter bij haar zitten . " Waarom heb je ze ."

" Renji stond in de weg van onze liefde, de buurvrouw leek me door te hebben . En Masaki haat ik, ze lijkt op onze moeder . Die jou zoveel pijn heeft gedaan, vader heeft nog niet eens gevraagd wat er gebeurd was . Hij maakte zich nog niet eens zorgen, zijn vrouw is vermoord en zijn dodchter had een trauma . En trouwde later met een ander vrouw, die vond dat je voor je eigen kon zorgen . Karin en Yuzu waren nog niet eens familie ."

" Ze waren onze zusjes ! Ze hebben hier niks mee te maken ! "

" Ze stonden in de weg ! Ik ging niks doen, maar ze zagen het en ik moest hun leven eindigen ! " Riep Kaien . " En weet je nog toen jou tas werd gestolen, dat was ook mijn plan ..." Ichigo 's adem stopte bijna, als Kaien voor haar zat ." Ik heb een nieuwe gemaakt, alles gaat vervolgens plan . Een nieuwe toekomst voor jij, mij en Kon ."

" Wat ? " Kaien kuste Ichigo 's voorhoofd ." We zijn nu man en vrouw, Ichigo en Aaron Shiba ." Ichigo 's ogen gingen wijd open, als ze merkte dat haar leven gedaan is .


	13. Become Mine

Ichigo voelde heel haar leven eindigen, Kaien nam haar in zijn armen . En aaide haar hoofd ." Geen zorgen Ichigo, het gaat allemaal veel beter nu zijn . Jij, ik en Kon, onze perfecte familie ." Ichigo voelde tranen uit komen, Kaien pakte haar op en droeg haar in ' hun ' kamer ." Ik hou van jou Ichigo ." Ichigo was stil ze durfde niks meer te zeggen, en ze merkte niet eens dat ze in bed lag . Samen met Kaien die op haar lag, ze merkte het wel als Kaien haar nek kuste . " Nee stop .." Ze probeerde hem weg te duwen, maar Kaien was voor haar . En hield zijn hand op haar mond, en keek diep in haar ogen ." Schreeuw en Kon is de volgende, hij zou je horen en als hij ziet . Wat zijn moeder doen is, zal het laatste zijn wat hij ziet ." Ichigo voelde ijskoude angst, en deed wat Kaien zeide . Kaien glimlachte en kuste haar nek, en kneep in haar borsten . En trok haar shirt omhoog, en likte haar tepels . Ichigo beet haar lippen, om niet te kreunen en schaamte kwam op . Hier zit ze in bed, haar man bedriegen met een moordenaar . Niet haar broer maar een moordenaar, Kaien grijnsde als hij Ichigo hoorde kreunen . En trok haar broek en slipje weg, en likte haar vagina . Als hij ongeduldig zijn vingers, in haar duwde en sneller ging . Ichigo kneep haar ogen toe, als ze de pijn voelde . Als ze nog maagd was, zou ze haar keel kapot geschreeuw hebben .

" Ichigo ik hou van jou ." Zeide Kaien als hij onder tussen, met één hand zijn broek open deed . Ichigo keek naar hem, haat was in haar ogen . Kaien vond het niet erg ." Ichigo hou ook van mij, ja toch ? "

" Neen ." Was haar antwoord ." Jawel je houd van mij ..." Zeide Kaien en beet haar hard, in haar tepel dat Ichigo probeerde niet te schreeuwen . Maar Kaien hoorde dat het haar pijn deed ." Zeg het .." En hield zijn penis voor haar, vagina en hield haar benen vast ." Zeg dat je van mij hou ." Ichigo begon te huilen, en beet haar lip als Kaien in haar ging ." Zeg het ! Zeg het ! Zeg het ! " Ichigo schudde haar hoofd nee, en bloed begon uit haar lippen te komen . Kaien kuste haar lippen, en zochte haar gevoelige plek . En duwde zijn tong in haar mond, en ging nog sneller en voelde haar kreunen .

Ichigo kon het niet helpen, maar kreunde als Kaien haar gevoelige plek vond . Dit kan niet waar zijn ! Dit is een nachtmerrie ! Als dit gedaan is, word ze wakker in de armen van Renji . Juist alsof Kaien haar gedachte kon lezen, stopte hij met kussen . En keek in haar mooie bruine ogen, die tranen uit liet ." Denk niet aan hem, en dit is geen droom . Jij zijt van mij, en ik ben van jou ." Ichigo antwoorde niet maar kreunde harder, als ze voelde dat ze klaar ging komen ." Voeld dit niet goed Ichigo ? Ik ga jou zwanger maken, je gaat nu mijn kinderen dragen . Alleen die van mij begrepen ." Ichigo luisterde niet naar hem, en sloot haar ogen . En voelde dat zij klaar kwam, en maakte een gezicht als Kaien ook klaar kwam . Kaien kreunde van genot, en blijschap als hij in Ichigo klaar kwam . Hij keek naar haar, haar gezicht was beetje rood . En ze zwete als ze op adem probeerde te komen, Kaien heeft hier altijd van gedroomd . En nu is het echt ." Ichigo ..." En streelde haar nek zachtjes, en merkte dat Ichigo in slaap is gevallen . Kaien trok de dekens over hun, met zijn penis nog in haar . Ging hij naast haar liggen ." Geen zorgen Ichigo, je zijt nu van mij ." Grijnsde hij als hij zijn ogen sloot, en in slaap viel .


	14. Somebody Help Me

Het is al 5 maanden geleden, dat Ichigo nog iets van haar man heeft gezien . Een gelukkig leven leide met haar 2 kinderen, en ver weg was van Kaien haar broer . Nadat Ichigo verkracht was, was ze in slaap gevallen . En toen ze wakker werd, was ze in een ander huis, land en wist dat dit het einde was . Kon heeft nog niks door, van wat er echt aan de hand was . Maar hij moest zwijgen dat Kaien zijn oom was, en nu moet begrijpen dat Kaien zijn vader is . Kon is nog jong en heeft Kaien heel graag, dus was er geen probleem met hem . En Kaien heeft hem ook graag, dus was Kon veilig op het moment . Ichigo keek naar haar dikke buik, waar Kaien 's kind zou zijn . Haar ogen voelde nat, en ze moest weer huilen . Kaien begrijp niet dat Ichigo, huild uit ellende die gaan opvolgen . En dacht dat het de hormonen waren, en Ichigo houd het liever zo dat hij het zo denkt .

Ichigo voelde iemand achter haar, en zag dat het Kaien was . Ichigo merkte zijn blik, en trok haar broek een beetje omlaag ." Kon komt zo meteen thuis ." Zeide ze als ze hoopt, dat Kaien dit gaat stoppen ." Dan doen we dit snel ." Zeide hij en duwde in één keer in haar, Ichigo probeerde niet te kreunen in pijn of genot . " Ichigo ! Ah god je voeld nog zo goed ! " Zeide Kaien en hield haar vast, als Ichigo begon te leunen tegen de muur . Ze zaten in de keuken, en Ichigo keek naar het eten . Hoopt dat het niet opbrand ." Je zijt de perfecte vrouw Ichigo, helemaal van mij alleen ."

" Kaien .."

" Shhh ." En kwam in haar klaar, en deed zijn broek terug dicht . Ichigo probeerde op adem te komen, en hoorde de deur open gaan ." Mama Papa ik ben thuis ! " Riep Kon Kaien ging al naar Kon toe, en gaf Ichigo even de tijd om haar broek op te trekken . " Mama ! " Kon was blij zijn mama te zien ." Hey Kon hoe was school ? " Vroeg Ichigo ." Goed mama ! " Kon was aan het vertellen over zijn adventure op school ." En heb een heel mooi meisje ontmoet daar, ze is heel mooi en lief . " Zeide Kon met rode wangen, Ichigo glimlachte als ze wist . Dat Kon verliefd was geworden ." Oh dat is fijn ."

" Ja ze wonen hier maar pas, en ik heb gezegt dat ze een keer . Mag komen spelen, mag dat mama ? " Ichigo keek naar Kaien, die met zijn rug naar haar toe was gedraaid . " Misschien moet je het vragen aan je papa Kon . " Kon keek even naar Ichigo ." Mama voel je goed, je ziet er zo rood uit ." Ichigo voelde haar verstijven, maar glimlachte daarna ." Jij ziet er ook rood uit ." Kon bloosde feller en ging meteen naar Kaien ." Niet waar mama . " Ichigo lachte en ging recht opstaan ." Wel ja natuurlijk Kon, en misschien kun je vragen . Als haar ouders hier eens willen komen eten ." Kon glimlachte ." Okay ! "

" Kon ga je handen wassen ." Vroeg Ichigo als ze weg ging van Kaien, en ging het eten van het vuur halen ." Ja mama ! " En ging weg als Kon weg was, ging Kaien naar haar toe ." Denk niet dat je van mij weg komt Ichigo, gedraag heel normaal en alles komt goed ." Ichigo slikte en keek naar hem ." Of anders weet je wat er met Kon gebeurd ."

Oh god iemand help haar ...

In de avond sliep Ichigo, naast Kaien die haar in zijn armen hield . Kon lag 2 kamers van hun weg, Ichigo rilde een beetje . Als ze een enge nachtmerrie had .

' **Ichigo ... Ichigo ... **' _Ichigo keek rond haar, maar ze weet niet waar ze is . Het was overal donker en de kou beet haar in de huid . _' **Mama ? **' _Was dat Masaki ? Ichigo probeerde terug te roepen, maar geen geluid kwam uit haar stem . Plots verdween de duisternis, en Ichigo keek naar het huis waar ze 5 maanden geledne nog in woonde . Voor de deur zag ze Renji en Masaki, maar ze keken niet naar haar . Hun rug was naar haar toegedraaid, blijschap vulde Ichigo als ze daar naar toe rende . En pakte Renji 's schouder vast, en haar hart stond stil als ze naar zijn gezicht keek ._

_Renji 's ogen waren uitgestoken, en bloed liep over zijn gezicht . Zijn lippen waren paars, en zijn gezicht lijk bleek . Masaki zag er niks beter uit, haar ogen waren gedraaid en haar hoofd stond schuin . Als of iemand haar nek had gebroken, en haar tanden waren weg . _' **Jij hebt ons verlaten ... Ichigo .. Het doet pijn ..**' _Hoorde ze Renji zeggen, Masaki zeide niks alleen maar _' **Mama ... Mama ... Mama ..** ' _Ichigo ging achter uit als Renji en Masaki naar haar toe kwamen, en Ichigo viel over iets als ze op grond viel . En keek in de ogen van de dode buurvrouw, die haar ogen op Ichigo gericht had . _' **Jij hebt mij vermoord ... Jij zijt een moordenaar ! **' _Plots uit het niks verschenen ander mensen, die met hun vingers naar haar wezen . _**' Moordenaar ! Moordenaar ! Moordenaar ! **' _Riepen ze allemaal door elkaar, Ichigo probeerde te vluchten . Maar ze kon niet als de mensen haar vast hielden . _' **Nu is het zijn beurt .. **' _Ichigo keek verward tot dat ze Kaien zag, die Kon op grond hield . En een bijl vast had, Ichigo kon niet roepen of bewegen . Alleen tranen sprongen uit haar ogen . _' **Mama ! Help ! **' _Riep Kon als Kaien grijnsde . _' **Je zijt te laat Ichigo ..**' _En ging met de bijl omlaag, zodat .._

Ichigo ging meteen recht op zitten, en rende snel naar de Wc . Als ze haarzelf uit Kaien 's armen duwde, Kaien werd wakker en ging achter Ichigo aan . Als ze de tiolet vast hield, en haar middag eten uit spuwde ." Ichigo ..." Kaien keek naar de tranen, die Ichigo had en hield haar vast ." Was het een nachtmerrie ? Geen zorgen Ichigo ik ben bij jou .." Ichigo voelde haar niet gekalmeerd bij dat .

_**Ik ben bij jou, nu en altijd ..**_


End file.
